Blonde Ashikabi
by Titanfall007
Summary: Is time traveling a thing? Well, apparently it might be a real thing for Naruto. Naruto sent back to the future! He lives a normal life for a while until he is greeted by a girl with brown hair and a bigger chest that TSUNADE! Then two other Lighting girls! The hell is going on! Naruto x Sekieri Harem
1. Blonde Ashikabi

Blonde Uzumaki

**Why a new story? Beats me I got ideas flowing and I got other stories to write. Making new story will get me back into the drive so I don't feel like I'm losing my touch. I come up with more ideas for other stories they sometimes can rub off on my other stories making them easier to write! :P Enjoy! **

* * *

** Recap of what the hell just happened **

There was a blonde teen who was 17 years of age walking the streets of Tokyo. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, yes indeed he was 'THE NARUTO UZUMAKI'. It was weird how his current events have transpired. He wasn't in his village anymore; he was in the land of the Shinobi. Where he was currently, could only be the future, somehow after his battle with Sasuke in the valley of the end his unpredictable ass was teleported here. He had no damn idea where he was, so he did what he could do. Explore and be the number one most unpredictable ninja there is, he started exploring the city.

Naruto quickly learned that everyone had chakra, just that people didn't know how to access it. They only had enough to survive, luckily Naruto still had a giant furball fox still within his body. He was just as confused as Naruto was how he got to this world. Naruto would wander the streets looking around, he explored his surrounding using clones. He quickly learned the layout of the land. He did stand out as he was wearing his traditional orange and black jumpsuit making him stand out. What made him stand out was his blonde hair and three whiskers.

It was weird they spoke his language, they also had knowledge in the Shinobi history. However, Shinobi Era was lost to time and no one knew how to access their chakra. Dojutsu, Fūinjutsu, and just about everything else was lost to time as people stop training the ways of the ninja. Very little people of the world knew what ninjutsu was. Naruto had no clue how far in the future he really was. All he learned that it was the year 2017 and it was the Era of things called anime and Otaku culture. He also learned that there was a series called Boruto, which was confusing as it was close to Naruto. It was the tale of a Ninja who was born with nothing in the beginning. It was weird how it sounded like Naruto.

Naruto has been living in this new land for about three months now. He went to libraries to study up on things he needs to know about this world. He learned that this world has things called schools. Which he was about to blow his brains out on the material these people were learning. The difference that the math, history, Japanese writing style. It was very similar to basic academics were back in the Shinobi Era.

Apparently, there was a great Ninja who had an unknown name and identity. All there was to know is that he was blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his face. He was a Ninja who brought peace to the world which allowed Japan in the future to change for the better and allowing peace to flourish. Yet, somehow Naruto was here in this present time. Naruto didn't know how to get back, but he might as well make the best of it.

Naruto studied up much to his disappointment, every subject was boring as hell. The funny part is the basics were really easy to understand when Iruka taught everyone back in the academy. Naruto didn't feel like enrolling in a school. So, Naruto got a loan from the bank and started up a Ramen store. Which caught on really fast, many high schoolers college students, or just everyday business workers would stop by. What made most people surprised was that the staff was Naruto himself! He just told people that he had a really large family and they were his brothers. They were quintuplets. Somehow, everyone bought it. So, Naruto went under the name Naruto Namikaze as he grew really popular in the city.

Just because Naruto was busy operating a Ramen shop didn't mean he skipped out on training. He did various exercises and learned to make gravity seals he used when working. Sometimes, he would head to the gym and workout using these heavy metal plates. Of course, he would amp up the weight on the gravity seals to make it harder for himself.

After everything Naruto enjoyed his peaceful life, he did miss everyone he cared about. Alas, there was nothing he could do to get back home it was impossible to turn back time if that what even really happened. All he knew is he clashed with Sasuke for the final time causing him to be teleported or being sent to the future. He didn't lose his arm luckily; he must have been sent back before that happened.

* * *

** Present Day Time **

Naruto was doing what he did every day. He sat up in bed and got dressed, he put on an orange jacket which as over a white T-Shirt. He quickly put on black and orange pants. He got up and went down to prepare himself some breakfast. He just made some rice, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. It was the weekend since he makes a lot of money as it is, he can take weekends off. However, every now and then customers who came often would stop by. Naruto would gladly make some extra Ramen on the side.

Naruto decided to take the early morning before deciding he would open for a couple of hours during lunch. He took a picture of himself in front of the store. He smiled with a thumbs up and posted it on Instagram. He types in, 'Heading to the Gym if anyone wants to join! I will open up for a couple of hours at 12:00n!' Naruto posted it after reviewing his grammar. He made his way towards the gym as he was walking past people he knew.

What never got old is, the area he was at, he knew the people. He didn't know them too personally, but in the area, there were families that had similar last names. He was well known around known with the families. One family that came in were the Uzumaki, thank goodness Naruto went with Namikaze.

He knew the members of the Hyuga family who were really kind and generous people. He knew the few remaining people who were Uchiha as well. They were still stuck pricks who were managers of a giant company. Then the Yamanaka were fortune tellers and physic people, Akimichi were running a BBQ restaurant, and the Nara was an ordinary family. They were lazy as usual. Then there was the Uzumaki family who craved Ramen just as much as Naruto did. Only little did the know that Naruto was one too. The family parents were Mito Uzumaki the mom, Kushina was the eldest daughter, Ninato the son, and Hishirama Uzumaki. Funny thing is they looked like their counterparts from back then. Except for Ninato, he looked like the male version of Kushina. The funny thing is how Kushina the eldest daughter was the same age as Naruto. Naruto knew she had a huge crush on him. Which made the thing all too weird?

"**Seems you can't escape the Uzumaki. After all these years that we traveled, they are still alive and kicking, heh! Even the damn Uchiha". **Kurama scoffed.

"_Yeah, it is weird. What can you do?" _Naruto Shrugged his shoulder.

Naruto made his way down towards the street as he made his way to the gym. He felt then three presences heading towards him. Naruto turns his head to see a brown-haired girl with a large bust freely flailing around with a white Gi. She ran past Naruto as two figures were jumping down from a giant building. "Get back here!" The one with an S&M outfit said.

"Yeah! Let us kick your ass!" The other one with the larger bust and the same S&M outfit.

The lighting shot from their hands as it was aiming for the girl but headed straight towards Naruto. Thanks to Naruto's quick reflexes, he was about to sidestep. Then the girl who ran past him grabbed his collar choking him as she ran away.

Naruto couldn't turn his head as he saw the girl earlier running at Ninja like speeds as they ran into an alley. They arrived as she set Naruto down, "Sorry about that! I didn't want you to get hurt!" The girl smiled.

Naruto was beyond confused, "What the". Naruto was cut off.

"FOUND YOU!" The girls said together. "Now! Let us kill you so we don't have any competition in the future.

This made Naruto's body twitch, Naruto for one in a very long time could feel his chakra pushing through his body. He was getting ready to fight, he put his arm in front of the girl who saved him and said, "Sorry, but I really do hate it when people kill just to kill! I don't know what it is but I won't let you kill her!" Naruto brought his hand up into a cross **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Like that 20 Naruto clones sprung to life as the two girls were shocked.

"Are you a Sekirei? If so what number?" The one girl asked with the smaller bust.

"A what?" Naruto clones said simultaneously.

The girl behind Naruto piped up, "I am number 88! The name is Musubi! I a fist type!" She cheered. Naruto deadpanned, _"What the hell does she mean a fist type". _

"My name is Hikari number 11". The girl scowled at Musubi.

"I am Hibiki number 12 we both use lighting". Hibiki looked at Naruto confused.

Naruto smiled as he felt like he needed to chime in, "I am Naruto Namikaze! I like Ramen, my friends, family, I hate perverts, people who try to kill, and I hate the three minutes it takes to cook instant Ramen! My dream is to be the Hokage Dattebayo!" Naruto went on his antics as he forgot about everything felt like he was back on team 7.

"The Fire Shadow?" Hikari said confused.

"Oh, oops sorry ignore that! Anyways if you want to get through her then you need to get through me!" Naruto pulled a three-pronged kunai out with the Hiraishin formula on it.

The girl behind Naruto was blushing as she felt her body heat up and her face flush, _"He must be it! He must be my Ashikabi!" _She was smiling inside, "You must be my Ashikabi!" Musubi said happily.

"Crap we don't know anything on this guy should we retreat?" Hikari asked.

Hibiki was blushing with her face flushing, "Hikari I think he is my Ashikabi". Hibiki was blushing.

Hikari was ignoring her feeling until she fell on the ground, "Dammit your right, I feel the burning sensation". Hikari and Hibiki were blushing and so was Musubi.

Naruto was so confused, "What do you mean Ashikabi and what do you mean by Sekirei!" Naruto looked at the three confused.

Naruto felt his body being pulled as Musubi the girl behind him grabbed his shoulders. She twisted his body and cupped her hands on his face, "Your my dear Ashikabi!" Musubi instinctively kissed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide, and he could hear the giant furball laughing in the seal. He saw bright pink wings sprout from her back as she was glowing. "What the hell!" Naruto was confused.

Musubi smiled as the light went away, "Your my Ashikabi! You winged me so you and I are destined to be together! Since they are reacting to you they are your Sekirei too!" Musubi grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it into her chest.

Naruto was confused beyond belief, that was until Hikari and Hibiki were on top of Naruto. They took turns and pressed their lips against Naruto. They both had the same wing coloring coming out of them. Naruto was so confused, "Wait I am so confused!"

Naruto begins walking back home instead of going to the gym as he updated the Instagram post saying something has come up and he won't be opening or going to the gym. He went back home and had the girls follow him into his home which was his ramen shop. The issue is he has a jackass landlord who doesn't want him to have any woman in the house. Naruto goes inside and begins sealing his stuff in storage scrolls.

The girls watch Naruto surprised and shocked, he used his clones to pack things in a matter of five minutes he had his things packed and ready to leave. He also posted on his Instagram that he has to find a new restaurant location, hopefully, it is somewhere. As he said that, the landlord came a knocking. "NARUTO" The man yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving Naruto pushed him out of the way and the three Sekireis followed him out.

"N-Naruto you had to leave because of us". Hikari said worriedly.

"Don't worry about the old geezer! He just jealous I got three cute girls with me". Naruto tried to keep his sorrow down from losing the place where he can keep making his Ramen.

Hikari and Hibiki blushed while Musubi was on little confused by it. Naruto made a bunch of clones as they appear in front of Naruto, "Go find a new place for us to live". Naruto ordered.

"You got it, boss!" The clones ran off in different directions.

Naruto and the girls sat and got to learn more about one another a group of guys in suits holding a Tv. With a generator in hand. The turned the T.V on a man with white hair and glasses appeared. "Hello, young Naruto-boy! Nice to meet you!" The white-haired man smiled.

"The Professor!" Musubi smiled.

"I know you're the president of the MBI". Naruto said shocked.

"Good you know who I am! You are part of the Sekirei plan it's the name of the game which you became part of the game". The president began to smile.

"Game! YOU THINK TOYING WITH PEOPLE IS A GAME!" Naruto snapped at the monitor.

The president began to explain the rules, "Tch! Damn the rules! That's so stupid! Your game is stupid! Forcing others for your own damn amusement! So, what if I am an Ashikabi! I will fight along my Sekirei! However! I won't take part in your damn game! If you want to send people after me fine! I can take an entire army and beat you!" Naruto growled.

"Listen, boy! This is a top secret project don't tell anyone about this! if you do you will be in for a world of hurt! Your just a ramen boy! I doubt you can do anything special! I need to go now bye". The T.V turned off the men holding the T.V were about to leave, but Naruto punched the T.V smashing it into pieces. The men left quickly shaking in their boots.

Naruto turned to his Sekirei that he hardly knows, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't like this! I don't like this at all! He thinks your lives are nothing but something to entertain themselves! That's a load of crap!" Naruto was angry.  
Musubi spoke up, "Naruto we were released to find our Ashikabi to find the one person we will live for! The right to live with them for the rest of our lives". Musubi smiled.  
"Tch! The right to live! That's no life at all! You shouldn't be restricted as a piece in a damn game! You're a girl, aren't you! You aren't just a Sekirei! Your Musubi! You're a girl! You have your own free will! Personality!" Naruto was angry as it was.

Hikari and Hibiki were pretty shocked, they wondered what type of Ashikabi Naruto was going to be. The weird thing is how descriptive he was when he broke down the argument against the Sekirei plan. "Naruto we will have to fight other Sekirei it is inevitable. When we fight it for us to stay with our Ashikabi. Then if we win we can stay with you, but that means defeating other Sekirei and defeating them".

"What happens to then". Naruto said worriedly.

"Well they take us away and who knows what happens afterward". Hikari shuddered at the idea.

Naruto clenched his hands, "Tch! I don't care I won't let anyone take you guys away. I already lost too much". Naruto began to think about his past. He didn't know why he was given these three girls. It didn't make any sense, now he has to fight to keep them. So, stupid, "What a drag this is so troublesome". Naruto sighed as he channeled his inner Nara.

"So, what does this mean for us then Naruto?" Musubi looks at Naruto.

"Well, for starters a clone found a place to stay. He dispelled over there, there is an inn called, Izumo Inn". Naruto pointed towards Izumo Inn off on the left.

"**How ya doing brat having fun with your new mates? I gotta the one with the brown hair got bigger tatas than the fifth Hokage". **Kurama laughed.

"Stupid fox!" Naruto shouted. This got the attention of Hikari, Hibiki, and Musubi.

"Who are you talking to?" Musubi asked.

Naruto signed, "Well it's a long story if we are going to get to know one another. I guess we should find the Inn and then I can explain. There are things that are private and really sensitive".

Hikari and Hibiki recognized the smile as it is fake. Hikari leaned to Musubi, "Hey Musubi when Naruto explains everything to us. We need you to be aware of how things are with Naruto. He seems to have an upsetting past". Hikari was able to sense Naruto's voice.

The group made their way towards the Inn as the woman name Miya who introduced herself to Naruto's clone. "Hello everyone! Welcome home! I am Miya Asama and I am the Landlord" She smiled.

"Thank you again for taking us in". Naruto gave her a smile.

"Not an issue please make yourselves at home!" Miya waved them inside.

The girls introduced themselves as Musubi, "I'm Musubi! I'm a fist type Sekirei!" She chirped.

Naruto facepalmed then Miya said, "Oh aren't you funny". Miya smiled.

Naruto looked at her as he sensed strength coming off of her, "Miya excuse my intrusion but you're a Sekirei right? I can sense the aura and it's just like Musubi, Hikari, and Hibiki"

Miya smiled, "You are definitely alert and aware, your strong. Please don't start anything that would endanger this place please". Miya had an Oni mask appear behind her.

Naruto had a sweat drop, _"She even scarier than Tsunade-Baachan and Sakura". _Naruto was shivering. Naruto just smiled he went to his room and unsealed his belongings as Musubi came walking in. She watched how he made things appear from scrolls, "Naruto what is that? How are you doing that?"

"I would like to know as well, you're no ordinary human". Hikari looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto isn't an ordinary human?" Miya came walking up confused.

Naruto sighed; this day is giving him a major headache. Naruto had lived a peaceful life making friends, but never did he think he be making THESE TYPES OF FRIENDS! He was planning only telling Musubi, Hikari, and Hibiki. Seems like Miya needs to know what she is getting into.

**A/N: Yes I know there is little to know nothing that Naruto knows of the girls! That's why it was left dry in this chapter! XD I will do flashbacks I know how Musubi is really dumb as bricks. She is battle smart, so don't worry about that part. Naruto will explain his past, but I never said how much of his past. Hope you guys enjoyed See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	2. More Sekirei! Why?

More Sekirei! Why?

**Hello! Sounds like this is kicking off really well! Hope you guys enjoy so far in the Harem is just about all the Sekirei. All I know is relationships aren't forming anytime soon. This is new for Naruto. Naruto has never experienced real love before. Solplay, shadownightwolf19, sekray, reaperofages, pastor, nini-mercy, mattw2017, lcastellanos, kurokitsune028, kamikage86, jrflxat621, jeremy-cox15, hussbek ericsofly2, beyblademonster1, Tgm102, Shurukkah, RfoxOkat, Nieraa, Naruto Rikudou Sennin, Ghost cooper jak, DragonOfApocalypse, Codeeatersage, Black0Dragon112, BigBoySpartan, A10riddick, and 14demigod. **

Naruto wakes up the next as he finds himself with his light blue PJs with Musubi sleeping next to Naruto. Hikari and Hibiki are on his left with Musubi on his right. Naruto recalled last night, he got to know everyone a little better. Yet he still feels off with them, with them having to fight so they can stay together. It sounds stupid if he wants them to stay he should also fight so they can stay. Also, he hardly knows who these people are. They do however really do care about him and they want to be with him.

This is a new experience for Naruto as he never had people like this care that deeply for him. He learned last night the Miya is actually a Sekirei and her husband was her Ashikabi. Naruto feels bad as her husband passed away. She is still looking very young and beautiful in Naruto's eyes. Naruto still has yet to meet the other residents of this house. Naruto told his situation to Miya as she only smiled. She accepts for reasons Naruto being here.

Naruto wanted to tell them about his past, but he couldn't. Naruto was going to tell them what h happened. It was too hard for him to say, he still failed. He wasn't there to release everyone he doesn't know if Sasuke got what he wanted which was a Revolution. He didn't know if he would have had the old man Sage do it with him. Then kill Tsunade and the other Kages along with his friend Gaara. Would his friends still be safe? What happened to the world did everyone he care about die? It was a lot to rethink about. He ended up crying, crying so hard he fell asleep on Musubi's chest.

Everyone he ever had bonded with, was torn away from, knowing that their clans were still alive. That was great awesome and everything, he didn't want to interfere with them. He would have changed everything all he could do was be kind and nice to them. Naruto sent his clones off to go work at the Ramen shop. He had a new Ramen shop about 10 minutes away from their Inn. Of course, all his fans were told, and they didn't live too far it was actually five-minute shorter walk than usual.

He had them set up but wasn't opening up yet. He just had it set up and ready to be opened. Naruto sat up in the room to look at the girls sleeping next to him. It was something he could handle thanks to Jiraiya taking to many brothels and woman trying to hit on him. It was stupid and perverted, but it was helpful to resist his urges. If a female ninja tired to seduce him, he could resist them. Naruto sighed; he just doesn't know when he will be ready to tell them. It just so much to tell them. A lot of pain that very little people knew about. It's a touchy subject he doesn't like to talk about.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he sat up and got dressed. He got his clothes on and left the room to find Miya making breakfast. Naruto was shocked as he was about to make his own breakfast. He isn't used to coming home or waking up to people being there. Miya caught him staring, not staring as a pervert. Staring because it was a new experience. Miya went back to cooking and smiled, "By the looks of it sounds like you never had anyone to come home to? No one to ever wake up to make you breakfast or anything?"

Naruto flinched as he found himself starting, "I'm sorry and yeah I'm not used to it. I'm not even used to having people care for me like this. Its…. It's so new"

…

Naruto didn't know what else to say. Miya kept cooking with a small frown on her face, "Seems like you had a rough past. When you are ready to tell us you can, we aren't forcing you. It's good to tell others what you went through. We are here for you Naruto; you can trust us. Sounds like you also have a very hard time opening up to others. Seems like having girls especially like Musubi, Hikari, and Hibiki caring for you and loving you is new". Miya smiled at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked how easy it was for her to find so much about him. "H-how could you infer that about me". Naruto was shocked.

Miya looks him in the eye as she puts the ladle down, "Naruto can see it in your eyes. Your eyes hold pain, sorrow, loneliness, war, death, loss, and a lot more pain. I don't take a lot to realize from one fighter from another. You went through a lot Naruto Namikaze, seems like you have had a life that no child like you should have gone through. You act so cheerily, happy and bright, when deep down your hurting and you shove it all down. I may not know how you feel exactly, but I do know what type of life you had". Miya went back to cooking.

Naruto looked down as he looked at his feet, he held his chest. "I feel like I let them down…..I feel like I got them killed and failed all of them!... there was nothing I can do! What do I do! I can't go back! I don't know how to go back!" Naruto had more tears running down his face.

Miya frowned she didn't make her way over as she waited. Hikari, Hibiki, and Musubi were right behind Naruto as they pulled him into a hug. Naruto didn't know what to feel, he just didn't know anymore. He tried to live a life that his friends and family would want him to live in. Now he just doesn't know what to do anymore. "What do I do…. I don't know what to feel anymore!"

Musubi held Naruto as do did Hikari and Hibiki did too. "Naruto easy, we are your Sekirei we are here to listen to you… we are here to love you…. We are here to be there for you!" Musubi placed a kiss on his forehead.

Hikari caressed his whiskers, "Naruto easy we are here for you we are your Sekirei we will love and protect you. I know you don't want to b part of this and you don't want to lose us! Let us help you!"

"Let us be there for you… let us help you heal your wounds and care for you". Hibiki held Naruto hand as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto let a smile out, "I'm sorry for being like this it's just hard to understand what to feel anymore. When I try to feel happy I start feeling how the others I cared about are".

"Naruto like you said they said they would want you to be happy. Sounds like you did all you can for them, be happy for all you did for them. You definitely helped them and did what you could. Now let us be here with you". Musubi smiled. She knew how to make others feel better when they were down. When it came to most other things she was a deer in the headlights.

Naruto calmed down as they all hugged him as he felt different. Having them around might not be too bad, maybe this is what he needed. People that will care about him and care for him. Something that h has never had happens before. Naruto and the girls sat down for breakfast as Miya brought out the food. Naruto was met by a girl with white hair, "Hello there". Naruto smiled.

"Hello there and good morning, seems like your going through some rough times. You alright?" The person with white hair asked.

"Yeah, thanks the name is Naruto nice to meet you. What's your name miss?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh I'm a guy, the name is Homura". The now name Homura smiled.  
"Huh? You're not a guy you're a girl. Don't give me the I am a boy crap. I knew a girl who crossed dressed to look like a guy and said she was a guy". Naruto looked at her.

Homura cursed her luck, "Say anything I'll kill you". Homura went back to eating.

Naruto deadpanned and sat down to eat, Musubi sat to Naruto's right, Hikari on his left. "Hey! I want to sit next to Naruto!" Hibiki argued.  
"I want to sit next to him! I got bigger boobs! So, I think I get to sit next to him!" Hikari argued.

"You will grow saggy when you're old!" Hibiki shouted.

Naruto bonked both of them on the head. Naruto crossed his fingers as a clone popped into life which made Homura's eyes widen. "I can sit with ya!" The clone smiled which made Hibiki blush. With them arguing over Naruto actually made Naruto feel like he was wanted and liked. He would have to beg Sakura to allow him to sit next to her. Here are these girls who are just wanting to be with him.

Miya smiled, "Remember no indecency in the house". Miya smiled with an Oni mask behind her.

The door slid open suddenly as a girl with brown hair wearing a pink nightgown and panties open the door. Naruto looked over to see her, she had brown hair just like Musubi and was slender and really cute. Naruto looked at her as she was blushing as she looked back at Naruto. Then she saw the other one, "Eh? Why are you in two places at once? Wait are you two twins?" The girl was confused.

"Uzume please put some clothes one we have a male here". Homura whined.

"I'm wearing panties besides I think this guy thinks I'm sexy". Uzume made a pose. She saw Naruto just eating at his food as he wasn't perving out or having a nose bleed. "WHAT YOU'RE NOT PERVING OUT!" Uzume was shocked.

Naruto looked up at them and cracked a smile, "I had a master who was a giant pervert. During my three-year training, he made me go to brothels with him. It's not hard to resist women like you, but I must say you're a lot better looking than the women who tried hitting on me. Heck, I chose Miya than them".

"Oh, you~!" Miya blushed.

"Besides I hate perverts". Naruto continued eating while he had a stream of tears run down his face.  
"Naruto who was your master". Musubi put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

Naruto wiped his tears as Uzume felt bad for whatever painful memory she brought up, "I'm sorry". Uzume apologized. She went to leave, but Naruto vanished from Musubi's arms and grabbed Uzume's hand.

"No, stay. You should know a little bit about your new residents. Besides I was told by a couple of friends to express my feelings and let them know what is troubling me". Naruto pulled her to an empty seat and reclaimed his old seat.

Naruto sat down and let a couple laughs out, "Yeah I had a stupid pervert of a master. His name was the Gallant Jiraiya. He was given the title of Sanin and he was the Toad Sanin. He was a very strong person who would give anyone a run for their money. He had his weaknesses that so happened to be his perverseness. He did his research spying on a woman at hot spring or trying to peek on couples during dates or having a good night. He was a good master though…. He…. He…. He was a man I looked up to as a father…. He was a father like a figure to me like Iruka Sensei…. I called him Ero-Sanin thought which was a befitting name". Naruto had a couple of tears as he tried to laugh the pain.

Everyone laughed and felt sorry for Naruto, "He sounded like a great father, but terrible pervert". Uzume smiled.

"Heh! He was an idiot of a pervert! He even right out said that Tsunade-Baachan had beautiful large breasts even at the age of 50! She got angry and shot a punch at him. This sent him flying across the entire village. He was bedridden for an entire week!" Naruto let a laugh out. "Thanks, everyone for hearing my sappy nonsense. It helps though to tell you guys who I cared for and who I looked up to". Naruto smiled.

Musubi shook her head, "Nonsense? What, nonsense I think it's touching how much you care about your loved ones even if they were a what was it? Ero-Sanin? Sounds like he helped you grow up well".

Hikari smiled, "We are here for ya Naruto! Whenever you need anything please let us know!"

"Yeah! You're our Ashikabi! We will always love you!" Hibiki smiled.

Naruto stood up as he smiled, "Let's get ready for work! I need you three to help out as waitresses!" Naruto smiled.

"Wait, Naruto". Uzume walked up to Naruto. "  
"Yeah wha MFFF!" Naruto was taken back as Uzume kissed Naruto as her wings formed on her back glowing like the others.

She backed up blushing, "You know hearing how much you cared for others, showing your willingness to open up to others is touching Naruto. I can't wait to learn more about you my dear Ashikabi. I am also too looking for a job".

Naruto took a second to process things, "I uhhhh okay then". Naruto was rubbing his forehead.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Seems like you're a lot more popular with the ladies here Naruto! Seems like you got a lot of mates! I gotta say I smash every single one of them!" **Kurama laughed inside the seal.

"Damn Fox". Naruto looked at his seal while talking out loud.

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

Naruto sighed, "Another time". He walked out heading off to work, "Oh Miya here is the pay for the month for Musubi, Hikari, Hibiki, and I and a little extra for your troubles and help". Naruto handed her a stack of bills.

Miya's eyes widen, "N-Naruto! This is too generous! This is too much please I can't take all of it! Isn't there enough for you to get by along with the other three!" Miya was worried.

Naruto smiled, "Who do you think I am! I am Naruto Namikaze! The number one most unpredictable Ninja Dattebayo!" Naruto ran out the door.

Miya laughed, "Girls take care of Naruto I can tell that you will bring him the happiness he deserves. I don't know what happened in his past, but I think he needs you, girls, more than ever. Also, he reminds me so much of my late husband. Always looking out for others than himself".

Naruto arrived at the store as he opened it up and the girls followed in. The girls were all happy and ready to get ready as they put maid outfits on. Naruto wanted them to wear orange outfits, but they didn't like orange. Apparently, they don't understand that orange along with Ramen is for the gods. The store filled with people that Naruto knew as they all asked Naruto about the extra hands at the shop.

Naruto stated to everyone, "Don't try hitting on any of them! They belong to me as they are my personal maid". Naruto didn't know what he was saying. He just didn't want them hitting on them, Naruto had a sense of protection again. He had someone to protect again which he liked. Uzume smiled, "Thank you master~!". She moved her arms under her chest to make them seem bigger.

Naruto just waved her advances off as he goes back to work. Again, this makes Uzume puff her cheeks out annoyed how Naruto was over her. Hikari was happy that she didn't get a pervert for an Ashikabi. Hibiki was wishing was a little perverted so he would feel her up it was say troublesome for her. Musubi well, she was Musubi carefree, peppy, loving, and strong girl. There is really nothing to her. There were issues she needed to work out.

Musubi was walking around the store and she ripped her skirt which made her tit show. Naruto walked up and asked her, "Musubi why haven't you changed?" Naruto was confused.

"Hmm? Change why would I need to change? Do I not look good in this outfit?" Musubi seemed upset.

"Not that's not it… it's just that….. you know your right breast is showing". Naruto was pushing his hand against his face.

"So? What does that matter?" Musubi was confused.

"Well, you need to be ladylike! Show modesty by covering yourself up. You need to make yourself presentable". Naruto smiled.

"Do you like the way I look?" Musubi was confused, she understood to show modesty but did Naruto like the way she looked.

"Yeah! I do like the way you look. You girls are all beautiful! I think you girls are amazing, but I don't want you girls showing anything off like that to other people". Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around Musubi. "I can sew it tonight meanwhile go change into something else, you girls don't have to be in maid outfits too ya know". Naruto was confused about why they decided maid outfits".

"I think it's cute!" Uzume made another sexy pose. Naruto ignored her, this made Uzume world crack as she had grey plastered over her face. Hikari and Hibiki just giggled at Naruto's and Uzume's antics.

Naruto sighed as he went back to work, of course, the girls in the Ramen shop began to fangirl as he took his jacket off. Naruto groaned at the fangirls he now understands what Itachi, Kakashi, and what Sasuke had to go through back in the academy. Naruto went back to cooking as he thought about Ayame and Teuchi. The only two to ever love Naruto for who he was, the only two who cared about him when he was a child along with Jiji.

The day ended with Naruto watching the T.V as they talk about a sudden growth in the park. Naruto was confused as he watched this. "Hey, you girls think that's a Sekirei?" Naruto looks at the T.V.

"Yeah most likely". Uzume looks at Naruto.

"Is there a way to confirm that?" Hikari came walking up.

"Hmmm". Naruto sat down and began to meditate. Around his eyes grew orange and he reaches out as he makes contact with the person in the forest.

"_Please! Help me! There are people after me!" _The little girl was talking to Naruto.

"Hey there what's your name". Naruto looked at a nearby tree outside.

"_I'm a Sekirei please help me, my name is Kusano I am Sekirei number 108. It's nice to meet you and I think I'm your Sekirei so please help me. There are other people trying to catch me!" _Kusano cried.

"I will find you don't worry". Naruto gets up and heads out towards the forest as everyone else follows suit.

Naruto is running towards the forest until he finds a person sitting on a bench. It was a woman with a Sekirei mark on her head. Naruto walks up as the others follow suit, "Hello you alright?" Naruto looks at this woman. She had a large bust and a mark on her head. She has short brown hair and green eyes.

"I am a discarded number, broken without a master. I don't know what to do anymore. My name is Akitsu". The woman was still emotionless and seemed broken.

"That's not good, Hmmm Hikari Hibiki takes Akitsu back to the Inn I want to take a look at that Sekirei seal". Naruto nods towards them as the two take her back home.

They make their way towards the forest area where there were a bunch of MBI soldiers. Naruto made a bunch of clones where they wiped the floor with them. He used Rasengans to send tanks flying and knocked out the MBI soldiers will little to no issues.

Naruto continues to make his way as Uzume asks, "Naruto what is that and how are you doing that?"

"I will explain later this is Sage Mode". Naruto smiled as he ran into the forest. Musubi was curious how strong Naruto was if he was able to keep up with her and Uzume in a full-on sprint.

Naruto made his way towards the middle where he found his way inside and was greeted by a little child. "They even have children in this!" Naruto was disgusted as Kusano came running up to Naruto hugging him. "Common we got what we needed let's go". Naruto smiled.

Then a Sekirei appears with a scythe ready to fight and take Kusano home, "Sorry my master wants to take her as well to add her to his collection". The Sekirei had semi-long green hair and carried a scythe.

"I'll take care of this". Naruto walks up holding a three-pronged kunai in his hand.

The girl looks at Naruto confused, "What the hell? The Ashikabi is fighting? You are the Ashikabi right?"

"Correct, I plan on training these girls properly some other time. I, however, need to get back into practice been while since I had a good fight". Naruto snickered.

"Tch! Like an Ashikabi can fight!" The Sekirei ran towards Naruto.

Naruto deflected her scythe with ease and slammed his fist into her gut. This sent her into the cave walls. Naruto ran towards her and kicked her stomach pushing her deeper into the wall. Naruto backs up and lets her fall on the ground wheezing and moaning in pain. "Give up and go home".

"Naruto we can't let her go she has a master". Uzume has white towels surround her and she restricts the Sekirei, "What's your name". Musubi asks.

"I'm number 43 Yomi. I can't believe I was beaten by an Ashikabi". Musubi walked over and placed her hand on her neck and chanted, "By my fist of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!

"I see". Naruto looked disappointed, "Alright let's go home Kusano". Naruto smiled as he put her on his shoulders.

Naruto and the girls head home in a flash of yellow as Naruto left a Hiraishin seal on Hikari's back. When they appeared out of nowhere this shocked everyone as they were in the living room. Miya was attending to Akitsu. "Yo, we're back we got a new family member". Naruto let Kusano down as he smiled.

Homura walked in, "Hmp seems like you save a couple of Sekirei, good job. Make sure to wing that girl, then I will take Akitsu to the Professor".

Naruto stood in Homura's way, "No, I can't let you do that!" Naruto looked at her dead in the eye, "I don't like that stupid professor I don't know what he will do with her. What she needs is for someone to care for her. She has clearly been broken and misused".

"What are you going to do about it". Homura raised her eyebrow.

"Simple rewrite the seal". Naruto smiled.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! I know Naruto is a bit emotional, but who wouldn't be. He never beat Sasuke, he never undid the jutsu. He doesn't know if everyone is alive and free. Of course, Naruto would feel like crap and bury his feelings, now they emerge. With the help of the girls, I think Naruto will be able to open more. I do plan on adding the same Sekirei Minato had, lol, if there are others well you will just have to find out! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	3. Story of a UzumakiNamikaze

Story of an Uzumaki/Namikaze

**H****ello! This where things should slow down, I know it seemed fast, but in the anime-wise, I am actually where the anime would be. I will start to slow down and build better character development. Hope you guys continue to enjoy this series! twisterblake2015, treeofsakuras, superbroly2020, sarvdog, sanderjan2, naruto454, mteverest21, lan110885, , jiaraiya, , jack3160, hookshoot22, fanfictionboy1998, crimson936, axc-o, ark1997, XenoDragonQueen, WolfCoyote, TheVoidWalker666, TheLastNanaya, The Deranged Piggy, TheBlackEntity, Starserg, Slash Uzumaki, SkylanderZilla, Shiro no jojishi, Sgt Shmual, SatanRanda, Riot Bringer, Rebellious Avenger, REVANOFSITHLORD, Neo-Drive, Muncher50, Mas2009, Kurogano Yokaze, Joker Kane, Jerico516, Indominus-Rex-99, Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13, Elchabon, DropItLikeItsHot123, Dragon God of Miracles, BlackMistButcher, Bigjo21, Bag of Holding, and ArimaThrawn. **

Naruto and the girls head home in a flash of yellow as Naruto left a Hiraishin seal on Hikari's back. When they appeared out of nowhere this shocked everyone as they were in the living room. Miya was attending to Akitsu. "Yo, we're back we got a new family member". Naruto let Kusano down as he smiled.

Homura walked in, "Hmp seems like you save a couple of Sekirei, good job. Make sure to wing that girl, then I will take Akitsu to the Professor".

Naruto stood in Homura's way, "No, I can't let you do that!" Naruto looked at her dead in the eye, "I don't like that stupid professor I don't know what he will do with her. What she needs is for someone to care for her. She has clearly been broken and misused".

"What are you going to do about it". Homura raised her eyebrow.

"Simple rewrite the seal". Naruto smiled.

"What rewrite the seal you can't do that?" Homura was beyond confused.

Everyone in the room was still confused and bewildered by Naruto's power. He can simply teleport out or nowhere. Naruto at this point wasn't human, he was beyond human just like a Sekirei. Naruto walked over to Akitsu and examined her seal on her forehead which showed she was a discarded number. Naruto touched the seal with his hand and close his eyes. He began to feel a slight power that was coming off of the seal. He could feel the power that Akitsu had, it just that her mind and her heart were broken. She had the same thing happened to the previous Sekirei. The one that Musubi took care of in the park.

Naruto decided to push his chakra into the seal which caused the seal to glow blue. Everyone was shocked to watch as Naruto was working with her seal. Naruto took his hand off the seal, he bit his thumb unsealing a scroll and a paintbrush from his forearm. He began writing in Kanji that no one recognized. Miya was even baffled by Naruto's strokes and words he wrote on the scroll. Since this was back in the Shinobi era, no one could read the Kanji. Naruto was writing a seal that overrides the previous seal on Akitsu.

This seal will allow Naruto to reform the same seal that was on Musubi. Naruto said, "Musubi come here I want to check the seal you have on your back".

Musubi smiles, "Alright!"

She walks over and Naruto pushes his chakra into the seal which made Musubi feel Naruto's power rushing into her. She let out a moan, "N-NARUTO! Y-Your inside of me~" Musubi said as she felt his chakra running around in her body. Naruto had to do this to search the body of Musubi's body. The seal that was on the neck was the source of her power, where her strength came from. All Naruto can do was to replicate this using his chakra and it seems like she is based solely on Taijutsu. Naruto also realized that his power was also inside of her. That means when that pact was formed that some of his power was inside of her.

Since Naruto had ideas of the jutsu for most of the elements he left her the ability to use fire jutsu. Of course, he will have to teach her to use her chakra and then teach her to mold it into jutsu. Naruto was doing that to Akitsu he body didn't have that power flowing through he like Musubi. The seal wasn't empty it was locked away, so all Naruto had to do was rewrite the Kanji to unlock it and allow him access to her power.

Naruto kept writing more Kanji at a faster pace, Naruto took his brush and lifted Akitsu, he wrote the Kanji for water and wind which he felt her power having. Felt like her ability was to wield ice like how Hikari and Hibiki can wield lighting. Naruto would ask Octo-pops how to use the lighting cloak and show it to them. Naruto finished and had Akitsu lay down and Naruto lace the seal above her head on the ground.

Naruto bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal with his blood. The black ink absorbed his chakra and blood as it began to run over towards the seals on Akitsu's forehead. "This might hurt a bit, please bear with it". Naruto smiled at her.

The seals connected as Akitsu let out small moans of pain as she tried to hold the pain. The seal on her head began to shift and change as it began to form into a non-awakened Sekirei. There was a blinding blue light as her Sekirei mark was ready to be activated. Akitsu sat up as she felt her strength and power return. She had her emotions which were also locked away. She was just as happy the days she was let out to find her Ashikabi.

"There I reset you seal which will allow you to use all previous powers, I also made it very hard to break your seal. If you want to break it, you have to be a level 10 master Fūinjutsu Sealing Master". Naruto put his hands behind his head smiling like an idiot. "Now you can go find your one true Ashikabi!" Naruto smiled.

Akitsu was smiling with happiness and had some tears in her eyes, "You idiot you are my Ashikabi!" Akitsu pushed Naruto down kissing him making her wings appear again giving her even more power.

Naruto was a bit shocked, but honestly, he isn't surprised she chose him, but he wasn't too sure if she would really choose him. Akitsu was happy and made a complete 180 when she was broken. Homura was just as shocked at Miya was. Musubi, Hikari, and Hibiki were awestruck. Kusano was mad she wanted to be winged, "Naruto!" Kusano walked up to Naruto.

"Yeah what is it Kusano?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Please wait for me". Kusano kissed Naruto so then she can also be winged.

Naruto was shocked, taken back by this, and felt like a pervert for kissing a child. Was it wrong? She is a Sekirei who needed to be an Ashikabi so it was alright for right now. Besides if she was to be anything she is his little sister. Naruto sighed as he rubbed her head, "I don't know Kusano I am a little bit too old don't ya think. Besides I can be your older brother". Naruto smiled, Kusano just puffed her cheeks out and turned around crossing her arms.

"Eh? What did I say?" Naruto was confused. The girls just giggled; they knew Kusano wanted to be just like the other girls and like Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "By the look on all of your faces I think you guys want to learn who and what I am". Naruto looked at them. They all nodded smiling waiting for his response.

Naruto began to explain, "Well it started a long time ago. I guess I should start off saying that I came from the past". Naruto smiled.

Everyone was very confused as Naruto begins to explain the era of the Shinobi. He begins to explain his world full of shinobi. Naruto starts from the very beginning when he was just a child and he was living in an orphanage. Naruto began with him being treated the way he was during his childhood. The beatings, hunts, torture, stabbing, abuse, hate, and calling him 'demon'. Naruto told them of the things the villagers did to him. He told them how he was skinned, burned with hot boiling oil, or boiling water. They beat him up and leave him in the forest of death trying to make it back on his own. They stabbed him with knives, rusty kunai, pitchforks, broken glass, rocks, anything that could harm him. They would drug him and inject him with different chemicals and poisons to try to kill him. They had Johnins or Chunins who hate him beat him or used jutsu trying to kill him. they did all they could to try to purge their beautiful village from the 'demon'. Naruto henged into his child self-showing them what he looked like. He never henged into the beatings he had received. He has henged before into beatings once before to avoid himself from being beaten.

"Naruto if you can show us when you were a child, can you show us what you looked like when you beat". Musubi asked.

"I don't think that's something you want to see". Naruto smiled.

"No! We are you Sekirei! We must know everything about you! It's important to understand everything about you! Even if it's the most painful! It's important to learn who you were and what you had to endure". Musubi was serious.

Naruto nodded as he henged into a beaten and bloodied pulp. He had large bruises and swelling on his eyes. Deep gashes around his body, and hit throat slit arm broken, and many more cuts and bruising. The girls in the room looked like they were about to barf, that leads to Homura actually running into the bathroom throwing up. "Sorry, I knew I shouldn't have shown you". Naruto was upset.

"Please continue". Miya looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "By then I was already kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5. I lived on my own in an apartment Jiji helped me with. He was the Hokage he was like a grandfather to me". Naruto went on how he was given or sold rotten food at markets or would overcharge him for food. People would trip him, punch him, or even spit at him when he walked the streets.

Naruto then went to the academy as he was still hated by some of his senseis. He was left alone to eat or play by himself. Parents told their children to stay away from Naruto, Naruto was alone for the majority of his life. Then Naruto went on how people started to treat him like he didn't exist. So, he began playing pranks on everyone which got people to notice him. That's all he wanted was to be noticed by people that's why he was so loud, obnoxious, and annoying. If people reacted it meant he was still alive, he was still known. Even though he was hated.

He went to continue about his battles and what he did for the village. Even after becoming a hero of a small town he saved he was still hated. Even after saving the village from a bad guy named Pein most people still hated him, only a few people like him. That took almost four years for them to even start liking him. Then there was the fourth great ninja war which brought everyone together, but in the end, he still failed. He had people he made bonds with along the way like Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke who felt his pain, but never thought of Naruto as a friend, in the end, they still fought. He never saved anyone at the end.

"What caused them to call you a demon". Uzume asked.

"Well that's the thing, he may be the demon fox. He is still a good friend of mine, the reason I was called a demon. It was due to me being the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails Demon Fox". Naruto made a clone which Kurama took over the clone speaking to everyone. "He might seem mean, but he is just one giant fluffy fox! He just a giant furball!"

"**Shut up! Stupid brat! Besides! I am the Demon Fox! You should be VERY SCARED!" **Kurama growled.

"Tch yeah you're scary when you get Matatabi Mad". Naruto snickered.

"**Shut up! Don't bring my mate into this!" **Kurama and the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Jinchuriki? Human Sacrifice?" Hikari said with shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, my father before my father died he sealed Kurama inside of me… He was the Yodaime Hokage of the leaf. He saved the village by sealing the rampaging fox in the seal. The thing is it wasn't Kurama's fault as a man in a mask named Obito Uchiha was controlling him". Naruto sighed. Then he went to continue how his dad sealed some of his chakra in the seal along with his mother's chakra, so he got to meet them in the future. "During the fourth great Shinobi war, they had to fight the ten tails. A lot of things went wrong as Obito, and then Madara became the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. Then Madara revived a being named Kaguya Otsutsuki who was the god of chakra or whatever old man sage said. She ate this chakra fruit and she went crazy. Lost a good friend during that, but I don't know how it ended as I was teleported, or time traveled here". Naruto looked down to remember how he still failed everyone in the end.

"Well if that stuff happened in the past and we are still here now, doesn't that mean that you succeeded? If they freed everyone, that means you did your job correctly". Miya smiled.

Naruto never thought about it, " I guess I just don't understand the whole-time traveling thing".

"Well, that was a lot I must say how do you feel after telling us about it?" Miya asked with a smile.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch, "It's tiring, but you know I do feel a bit better-telling people where I came from. How I ended up here and all that stuff. I guess I just found the right crowd I could trust to tell you guys everything". Naruto smiled.

Musubi walked up and kissed Naruto on his lips, "Know that we love you, we are your Sekirei we are to be here with you forever".

"What do you mean forever?" Naruto asked.

"Well technically we will be with you forever, Sekirei allow their Ashikabi's to live longer than a normal human unless you are killed by outside means". Musubi smiled.

Naruto smiled, "That's a bit ironic, isn't it! Thanks to furball and him being made of pure chakra. When we were sent to the future out chakra networks were actually mixed. There isn't anything stopping his chakra from flowing into my body. He lives for eternity, he doesn't die. So, that means I will live for a long time". Naruto smiled.

"That means we can spend a lot of time together!" Musubi hugged Naruto.

"We will be here for you Naruto forever we love you, don't you forget that". Hikari walked up and hugged Naruto.  
"Yes, we are Sekirei and Ashikabi, you could even say we are husband and wives". Hibiki kissed his cheek.

"We will protect you so we can stay together". Uzume kissed his other cheek.

Naruto smiled and felt elated with the support he gets from them, "Don't worry I will also be fighting for you guys to stay with me. I want to keep you, girls, too! That just means I need to help you guys train!" Naruto smiled.

Miya smiled, she let them have their moment. Seeing them together made her a little upset she was in love but every time she sees Naruto. She sees her late husband how much they are alike. Miya could only do what she could to be happy for Naruto. Naruto smiled, "Common let's all get in for a hug! You helped me out so much!" Naruto made clones which pulled everyone in for a hug. "You guys are like family to me now! Thanks for everything".

Miya couldn't help but feel her heart rate increase even if it was a clone that pulled her in. Naruto was acting just like her late husband, it was almost making her fall for Naruto. Naruto yawned as he let them go, "Let's head to bed! All this has made me tired". Naruto smiled.

Naruto got up as he went into the other room to change, "Hey wait! I want to see you without your shirt!" Uzume ran to follow Naruto.

"Hey! No fair!" Hikari and Hibiki ran after Uzume.

"Don't forget about me!" Musubi ran out.

Kusano was going to go join until Miya grabbed her hand, "Sorry Kusano your too young. Besides Naruto said he looks at you like a little sister! Isn't that adorable!"

Kusano puffed her cheeks out as she was dragged away. Akitsu smiled she held her hands to her heart, "Yeah I am happy now, thank you for whoever sent Naruto to me… he really has made my life so much better! I promise to love him! I will love him, and we will have a family together". Akitsu went off to enjoy some time with Naruto.

Naruto was in his room as he was screaming for help. He got his clothes on while Uzume was trying to rip his clothes off to see what he is like without it. Naruto found himself on his bed without his shirt and thankfully they left his pants on. Uzume licked her lips as she stared at Naruto's well-toned body and abs. "Me! Like!" Uzume laid on top of Naruto butt naked. The rest of the girls did it too, thanks to Jiraiya's training he can resist from having a boner right now.

Uzume's soft skin and large melons pressing against him. He would have lost it and would have had his way with his Sekirei. Miya smiled, she will let them have their night and let the rule slide. Then that was it no more decency. Then in her mind, she was trying to strip Naruto naked in her mind, _"What the hell am I thinking! Why is he making me think like this!" _Miya was trying to tell herself.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed! Now they know who Naruto is! Now they will do their best to love Naruto! Well, idk if that's a good thing for Naruto :/ when this is all over they gonna ride him until he is dry! Idk is Sekirei can get pregnant and if the can't and that says so in the wiki and anime FUCK THE RULES! THEY ARE HAVING CHILDREN PERIOD! Lol! Look out for lemons in the future! **


	4. Reborn

Reborn

**Hello! Lol! Glad you people are loving this! I plan on going through Pure Engagement. I don't know anything about the manga which I'm sure I might be able to find online. Glad people are loving this, and holy crap have the favorites shot up! Glad you guys are loving it! dash666. **

Naruto was looking in the sky as he was watching a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a maid outfit. _"Huh, who is she! She is so pretty! She must be a Sekirei like the others!" _

The woman turned her head and shouted Naruto, "YOU! I SHALL NOT BE THY SEKIREI!"

Then Naruto shot up from his bed to look around finding the girls around him. He found Musubi laying right on top of him as she as sleeping soundly. Of course, they were all naked and sleeping on top of him. Naruto realized how they were all naked as they were all dreaming about Naruto. Naruto deadpanned how the girls were all talking about Naruto in their sleep. The only innocent one was Musubi who was just holding him.

Naruto laid back down as he thought about what he has now. He smiled, "Heh what do you think Ero-Sanin I bet you're watching me right now. Doing your research on me right now about this. Ya damn pervert". Naruto smiled as he looked at the girls. "Yeah, they are my girls, I won't let anyone take them from me". Naruto made a few clones and had them preparing seals for the girls. He was going to reinforce their seal while giving them a bit of power boost and giving them the ability to increase their strength with chakra.

Naruto moved Musubi over gently placing a kiss on her forehead, he went out and into the kitchen to find Miya making breakfast. "Did you enjoy your night with the girls". Miya smiled.

Naruto was a little confused, "Yeah I guess so they have been making feel better, but I also realized that you been upset. You helped me out so much I figured to see what was bothering you".

Miya sighed, "Well it's just how much you remind me of my late husband. It's interesting how you are exactly like him. You may not look alike, but you definitely act like my late husband. I'm sorry here I am rambling like an old fool". Miya sighed.

Naruto recognized this; this seems to be like a flaw the Miya sees in herself. "Miya I don't know why you keep calling yourself too old. I don't think you look at all that old". Naruto walked up and placed his hand on her head.

"Hey what are you". Miya was confused.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed her head, "Hey don't go calling yourself old just yet. You got a lot of spunk and girl power in ya. Besides my Baa-Chan was 50 and she looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Besides age is just a number, if you ever wanted me to. I can rewrite your seal and give you an opportunity to find another Ashikabi. I don't think your husband would want a pretty thing like you to be alone for the rest of your life".

Miya couldn't help but stand there as their new resident kept calling her young and pretty. It's the same damn things her husband would say, that's why she fell in love with him. He enjoyed having her company, granted he could never really spar with her. He would do his best to help keep her in shape training with her. "Baka". Miya's face was bright red.

"Hmmm? You alright Miya?" Naruto put his forehead up against hers.

"Eep!" Miya said while Naruto felt her forehead. Then her boiling point in her head went off as stem came out of her ears.

"Lay down Miya let me do the cooking". Like that Naruto made clones who prepared breakfast as Naruto laid her down on the couch.

Miya didn't really know what to think anymore, _"Maybe he can redo my seal…. Maybe he and I can be together as the other girls….. THE HELL AM I THINKING! I CAN'T I'M TOO OLD FOR HIM!" _

Miya passed out due to overheating which Naruto got a cool towel for her. Miya was mumbling while she passed out, "Heheheh you want to date me? I'm too old! Ahahah, stop that we can't do indecent things here~!" Miya was smiling in her dream.

Naruto deadpanned as he got up to continue making breakfast. Miya soon sat up as she was blushing at her sudden small little dream. She looked down to realize how wet she was, she blushed and tried to sneak her way into her room. Miya went through the doorway trying to sneak away looking at the entrance to the kitchen hoping Naruto wouldn't spot her sneaking off. She went to turn the corner as she tackled someone to the ground.

"Tch, tch…. That hurt". The figure said while on the ground.

Miya sat up, "I'm sorry for my clumsiness".

Naruto opened his eyes to come face to face with the rear end of Miya. Miya opened her eyes to see a bulge in this person's pants. "Eep!" She went to go sit.

"Wa MFF! MFFFF MFFF MFFF!" Naruto was trying to breathe as he was cut off.

Miya felt her crotch area warm, wet, and felt someone almost breathing on her crotch area. "Mfffff MFffff!" Naruto was eye wide.  
"STOP CLOSE YOUR EYES DON'T LOOK!" Miya pushed her rear down more making Naruto takes more of what she was like.

On the other hand, Naruto was trying to breathe for his life. He moved his mouth out of the way to breath in and got some oxygen, then her ass went over his mouth again. "Yaaahhh!" Miya arched her back as Naruto blew outwards while her vagina had warm air blew inside.

Naruto at this point blacked out due to oxygen loss. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHA THAT'S ONE WAY TO GO!" **A giant orange fox could be heard laughing in the seal.

Miya couldn't move as he lower half was numb, "What the hell is going on!" Hikari shouted.

"OOOOOO Miya getting dirty with Naruto! Trying to steal him from us~!" Uzume giggled.

"As long as I can also help pleasure master I don't mind". Akitsu smiled.

"OOOO Miya what is that! You knocked out Naruto how did you do it! How strong are you!" Musubi shouted.

Naruto was last minute able to turn his head to breath, "D-Don't worry about me just trying to make….". Naruto blanked out due to what happened.

Miya was blushing as she stood up, "It was all just a misunderstanding! He was helping me make breakfast and I had to".  
"Change your wet panties?" Hibiki pointed out.

Miya blushed as an Oni mask appeared behind her, "You know too much I will have to kill you". Miya randomly pulled a frying pan out from her outfit.

Naruto stood up a bit dizzy as he stumbled forward and fell on top of Miya. Miya was shocked as Naruto pulled her outfit and undid it by accident revealing her very well-developed breasts. Naruto was still trying to recover from the loss of oxygen. Miya found herself pinned on the ground and opened her eyes. She found Naruto with wide eyes as well, their lips were locked, "MFF!" Miya said shocked.

"MFF!" Naruto was about to pull away, but Miya pulled him back in shocking him.

"HUH!" Everyone shouted as Homura was even shocked what was going on.

This point Miya was horny and thirsty, its been so long since she had a man touch her there. Then he groped her breast and then kissed her. Then suddenly Miya's mark on her neck began to glow as it shattered and reformed. It was the color purple when it shattered and came back together it was yellow. When Miya finally released him, she was blushing and smiling.

Naruto stood up with a, 'What the fuck just happened' look on his face. Homura who was shocked by everything had no idea what the hell just happened. First, he had to rewrite a Sekirei's seal, now he can just kiss them and make a new pact! She didn't know why, but the professor ha screwed up big time. Naruto thought about what happened and sat on the floor, "I'm done". Naruto sprawled out on the ground.

Musubi and the others were very confused what the hell just happened. Miya stood up as she felt her new found power coursing through her veins, "Woah, I never felt this much power before". Miya was shocked. "I also feel a bit younger". Miya looked at her hands.

Naruto looked at her confused as he stood up, "So, what the just happened". Naruto looks at the group.

"Well all I can say is now I am your Sekirei, now your mine". Miya's personality of being a strict sweet landlady to a hormone-fueled Sekirei. Miya without hesitating pushed her lips against Naruto shocking him. She grabbed his crotch, "I must say when I saw it earlier it was definitely bigger than my previous husband! How big is it~?" Miya smiled.

Naruto was blushing as he could hardly recognize who Miya was. Hikari pried Miya off of Naruto, "What just happened! You need to hold up! We also want a piece of Naruto! You are not getting a leg up on us! If we are going to do it! WE ARE GOING TO DO IT TOGETHER!" Hikari screamed.

"Damn loud thunder banshee". Miya shoved her wet panties in her mouth.

"Wait, what". Naruto watched how Miya was being.

"Naruto lets go have breakfast I got some right here". Miya pointed to her chest and crotch.  
"WAIT, WHAT!" Naruto was about to lose his shit as Miya was acting like a horny dog!

Uzume stepped in, "Anyone in for raping Naruto?" Uzume smiled.

"WHAT! HOLD UP WHAT'S GOING ON!" Naruto backed up into a wall.

The others were smirking and getting ready to tackle Naruto and rip his clothes off. "Just kidding, your no fun". Uzume gently bit down one Naruto's earlobe.

Naruto sighed, "What a drag". Naruto summed his inner Nara.

Naruto walked back to the kitchen; Miya was acting completely different. She was just playing but she did seem a lot happier and peppier. "Miya you sure your feeling alight? You were acting completely different before I accidentally kissed you".

"Yeah! I'm great sweetie! I got a new Ashikabi! It means I can find love again, I thought those were the types of girls you liked, my bad". Miya gently tapped her head.

Naruto sighed, "Don't change because of me Miya, change for yourself, be who you want to be". Naruto smiled.

"Like your wife?" Miya smiled.

"I guess so...sounds like everyone else want to as well". Naruto couldn't believe they were talking about marriage.

They sat down to eat as Miya stole Musubi's spot and spoon-fed Naruto. Naruto politely declined, but she still has the scary Oni mask that appears behind her. Naruto felt happy for her though, she seemed happier, brighter, she has always seemed younger, but the way she is it attracts a male towards her. Naruto had to get used to it, but because of Miya. She has been continuously kissing Naruto every time she got. Naruto broke it down she missed having a male person she could love. Seems like she letting it lose.

Miya was just flat out happy, her feelings for her late husband are there. Using what Naruto said back in the kitchen it gave her an idea or chance for her to try to love again. Naruto made that possible for her, she figured her husband wouldn't want her to spend the rest of her life alone and sad. He would want what's best for her and what made her happy.

Naruto heads out with the girls as Miya stays to watch over the Inn. Naruto and the girls make their way towards his Ramen shop to open up and get ready to serve the customers. Naruto was thinking about the blonde girl he saw in his dreams which is weird. He wonders where she is who she is, and why she hates men or all Ashikabi.

Miya was in the house relaxing and doing what she normally she does. She turns back into her normal calm self she went to clean around the house. Then their other resident made themselves known, "Seems like you been enjoying yourself". A girl with orange hair, glasses, and large breasts came walking into the kitchen.

"Well I have actually, I think you would like him too. He certainly knows how to make a woman feel wanted. He makes me feel younger, I always kept ranting I was too old. He makes me feel like I'm back in my prime!" Miya cheered as she felt the power that is in her body.

"You're making it sound like this Naruto guy is really strong". The girl was interested, granted she already been peeking on him.

"Matsu he is a good man, I think he is a perfect Ashikabi for you". Miya giggled.

Matsu smiled as her glasses as a glaze layer went over her glasses as she giggled.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the back cooking, "Achoo! *sniff* Hmm someone is talking about me".

"Bless you Naruto!" Musubi came back to pick up an order and deliver.

"Thanks, Musubi! Hey, you want to switch out! I can wait for a little while. It's getting warm back here". Naruto washed his hands and took his apron off.

Uzume came walking in, "I can cook, but I want this". Uzume used a bit of her Sekirei power to rip Naruto's shirt off.

"UZUME!" Naruto yelled.

Uzume chuckled at the ripped shirt, "Oh well too bad~! Besides you look sexy". Uzume walked into the back swaying her hips.

Naruto blushed and let a sigh out, he walked out as he just wore a jacket that covered him up somewhat. He went to zip it up, "H-Hey! Uzume! Did you take my zipper off!" Naruto shouted.

"No, I did". Hikari giggled as she walked up and touched his chest.

Naruto sighed even harder, "What a drag!" Naruto went to go deliver food and take orders.

Naruto walked up to the table, "Hello welcome to Namikaze Ramen how may I help you". Naruto smiled.

Then Naruto realized it was Kushina Uzumaki and her friends sitting at the table. "Oh… Naruto where's your shirt?" Kushina was blushing.

Naruto sighed, "Long story short, two people Uzume and Hikari". Naruto sighed, "Anyways what can I get for you girls?" Naruto asked.

Uzume and the others watch as Naruto was taking orders, they could tell that his girl named Kushina wanted to be with Naruto. Uzume said to Hikari, "We need to watch them I think that girl and her friends like Naruto".

"Yeah, we need to watch them". Hikari was weary of them.

Naruto took their orders and headed back to give Uzume the order. The day went on as normal until the next customer walked in. She was wearing a maid like outfit, long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes and a verb tic that was even more annoying that Naruto's 'Believe it' quote he said as a kid. Naruto walked over to her and recognized her, "Hello mam how can I help you". Naruto smiled.

She looked up and then frowned, "Are you Ashikabi!" Her voice raised.

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked at her.

"I shall not by thy Sekirei! I will never bow to your perverted and twisted ways! I shall kill thy Ahikabi!" The woman shouted.

"Wait! Hold up! We shouldn't do that here!" Naruto yelled back.

"I will not listen to you! You shall!" Naruto quickly chopped the back of her neck knocking her out.

Naruto said, "I think she had a little bit too much to drink. Hibiki and Musubi can you please look after her. I think she hates me she thinks I am a bad Ashikabi. I don't want her to hate me". Naruto went back to work.

Naruto was troubled he doesn't care if she doesn't join him. All he wants it to avoid having to fight other Sekirei, even if she doesn't join him. The less Sekirei they have to defeat and be discarded the better. Naruto looked in the bowl of Ramen h was delivering was in a swirl like the Uzumaki clan. It was also in the shape of the Sekirei crest as well. "Geez, I hate dealing with this stupid game".

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for review letting me know that they can get pregnant! Idk who will be first, hey let's see what happens? I will read the manga when I can I got finals coming up in a couple of weeks so it might be slow on updates. I say things will slow down by next week Monday. I am also studying abroad as well, so posting stories might be unable to be done depending on the Wi-fi connection. So, I will do my best until then. See ya! TitanFall007! Oh who knew that Miya was like that! XD **


	5. Unpredictable Maelstrom

Unpredictable Maelstrom

**I decided to write this chapter to be done for Friday. Then I will post another either Saturday or Sunday! Lol, this will be a chapter I will enjoy writing! I guess you could consider this an MBI bashing if you will it! Darkangelflame, claymaster27, .94, aoiichi, alchemists19, Thedeathwishinc, Shadow Joestar, READER1O1O, Naruto Namikaze19, N.A.B. 0206, Mojavekoopa, MEAP321, Khoashex, Hell is fun21, Dr4g0nN4m1k4z3, Coconut Walrus, Batman1998, Archer Chef, Amart11, Adst, and Aadon.G. **

* * *

** MBI Headquarters **

"Professor Minaka! Sekirei number one has been re-winged!" A random scientist called.

"WHAT!" Minaka sat up shocked, "Who is her Ashikabi then!" He demanded.

"Reports say that he Ashikabi is number 88 Musubi's Ashikabi along with 11 and 12. Naruto Namikaze!" The worker shouted.

"Do we know if he winged anymore?" Minaka asked.

"He has winged number 108, number 10, number 88, and then possibly number 9, and number 2. Then he re-winged number 1 and 7 when 7 was a discarded number. He was able to somehow tamper and re-alter her seal". Sahashi Takami read off the names. Shashi had white hair, pasty white skin, red lipstick, and grey eyes. She was an MBI special researcher.

"Damn that brat, how can he do these things!" Minaka said curiously.

"There also has been documents and reports that he also defeated a Sekirei it was number 43. He also went on a rampage destroying MBI tanks and taking out our men like flies. He did nonkilling attacks but used abilities never been seen before. He was able to mass produce clones". Sahashi went on.

"Damn this is not good if he is doing this. If he has Miya on his side it will be very hard to beat him. If one of his Sekirei is defeated he can re-wing them. If we tried to take one of them away he has abilities that we have never seen before". Minaka thought hard. "Oh well, let's let this game continue for right now. We will have to deal with him! I underestimated him greatly, well maybe we could brand him as a Sekirei or something. If worse came to worse we can kill him, for right now I want the disciplinary squad to keep them in check". Minaka had Shashi contact the disciplinary squad.

* * *

** Namikaze Ramen **

Naruto was closing up for the day as he went into the back to find the blonde girl. She was talking to the other girls as they were chatting up a storm with him. Naruto walked in back, "Yo what's up guys!" Naruto smiled.

The woman with blonde hair blushed and stood up, "I am sorry for my behavior earlier. I will give thy self to you if you can prove that you are a good Ashikabi. I shan't allow you to wing me until thy has proven to be good enough".

Naruto put his hand up, "I don't want your approval of you being my Sekirei, I just don't want you to think about me the wrong way. If need be we can just stay friends I be more than happy to still be friends with you". Naruto smiled.

"You aren't forcing you to get thy self to be thy Sekirei?" The lady asked.

Naruto chuckled, "I would never do that to you. I didn't force any of these girls to join me. By the way, the Name is Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki! It's a long story as there are other Uzumaki, but I am not related that close to them. Let's just say my blood ties back with the many several and even maybe thousands of year depending on when the Shinobi era was". Naruto smiled.

"Shinobi? Anyways my name is Tsukiumi. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Namikaze". She smiled.

"Please no formalities it's too weird, just call me Naruto". Naruto stuck his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Naruto". Tsukiumi shook his hand.

"_Close enough". _Naruto mentally deadpanned. "Do you have any place to stay tonight? If not I think you can stay at the Izumo Inn, I plan on making some renovations to it soon. Then we can accommodate more people. Thanks to all the reading which I grudgingly did, I can add more rooms".

"Living under roof and not forced to be thy Sekirei is nice. Naruto you seem to be a humble proud man". Tsukiumi smiled.

The group walked outside as Naruto locked it, then they were met by three Sekirei. Naruto walked in front, "Stay back I got this".

"Nay! Let your Sekirei help you". Tsukiumi tried to help.

"Nah I got this". Naruto bit his thumb and unsealed a three-pronged Kunai from his hand. "The name is Naruto Namikaze! If you wish to fight lets head somewhere we won't destroy my Ramen shop". Naruto smiled.

"The name is Karasuba I heard you been beating up some of the MBI soldiers and heard you took down a number 43 by yourself?" She asked.

"You bet I did Dattebayo!" Naruto smiled. Tsukiumi and the other besides Naruto's Sekirei did not understand that.

"Dattebayo?" Karasuba said jokingly.

"HEY! Don't make fun of what my verb tic! My mom had that I inherited it! It's a good reminder of who my mom was". Naruto smiled.

"Your mom sounds like an idiot just like you are". Karasuba pushed it.

Naruto's happy go to nature and smile disappeared, "Fine if you want to be like that then leave my mom out of this". Naruto headed towards a clearing which took about a ten-minute walk.

Naruto stood there with his Kunai in his hand reversed gripped, and his lower hand underneath it. **(A/N: Picture Minato's pose with his Hiraishin Kunai and Rasengan). **"I can't believe you think you can beat us, I bet you just got a lucky shot". Karasuba laughed.  
"Karasuba it's no joke! Naruto really did beat number 43! I was there!" Musubi tried to back Naruto up.

Karasuba ignored her as she drew her sword, "I want all three of you to come at me". Naruto smirked.

Karasuba looked at Naruto stupidly, "Okay brat you stupid right now fighting me alone….. fine if you want it that way. Benitsubasa, Haihane let's take this fool out and try not to hurt him…. too much".

"Got it". They replied as they stepped up.

The others were about to jump in, "Stay back I got this if you guys are my Sekirei and I am your Ashikabi that means I can protect you too! So, trust me!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto rushed them head-on, "Are you an idiot! Taking us head on?" Karasuba laughed.

Naruto put his fingers up in a cross **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! **

There was a bunch of smoke that appeared, but then when it dissipated. There were over a hundred clones all smirking on them. "You ready for our ultimate Technique!" The Naruto's shouted in unison.

"You know what his abilities are?" Karasuba asked.

"I don't have a clue!" Benitsubasa put her arms up for a fight.

"I wish I knew". Haihane pulled her claws up.

"CHARGE!" The clones leaped towards them running up to them. "READY!" Naruto smiled.

The disciplinary squad put their guard up, then the clones had more smoke appear around them **Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem Jutsu! **"Eh?" Everyone said.

The clones transformed into different men with well tones skin. They had strong bodies and dashing looks which would make any woman fall victim. Karasuba was in shock, Benitsubasa had a line of blood running down her nose, and Haihane headshot backward like a shotgun with blood following it.

The girls on the side were just as dumbfounded, Hikari and Hibiki had nose bleeds, Uzume passed out on the ground, Tsukiumi had a nose bleed, and Musubi was just really confused. Then they disappear when two Naruto's appear and give Benitsubasa and Karasuba and right hook to the face sending them flying.

Ironically Minaka was standing in the trees with a bunch of MBI at the ready for back up. After Naruto punched them away, _"You know jutsu like this tend to work on stronger opponents Dattebayo! You may be the disciplinary squad or whatever, I bet you never saw an attack like that before!" _Naruto smirked, "This is the History of Shinobi Bakayaro! (Ya 'Fool)".

Everyone deadpanned at Naruto's attacks even Minaka was dumbfounded by this weird attack. Karasuba stood up along with Benitsubasa, "What the hell type of an attack was THAT!" Karasuba has never been so humiliated before in her life.

Benitsubasa wiped her nose, "Ahahaah! You girl with the pink hair! That's the exact same reaction my old teammate did! She had a hard nose bleed!" Naruto laughed.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!" Benitsubasa screamed.

"Damn! You even scream like her just like a Banshee!" Naruto covered his ears.

"Dammit! JUST FIGHT!" Karasuba charged Naruto with her sword and swung, but her blade hit Naruto but he poofed out of existence. "WHAT!"

**Giant Rasengan! **Naruto had a giant spiraling ball of chakra that he slammed into the ground. "Shit that would have really hurt!" Karasuba took a couple of steps back.

Naruto threw his kunai at Benitsubasa, "Ha! You missed!" She kicked it away.

Then there was a flash of yellow lighting from where Naruto was to Benitsubasa, "My bad!" **RASENGAN! **He slammed the attack into her side sending her flying into a bunch of trees.

Karasuba was shocked, this Ashikabi who is supposed to be mere human could take on Sekirei! SEKIREI!

Naruto smiled as he saw the MBI standing off on the side, **Sexy Jutsu! **Naruto transformed into a girl with twin tails and golden hair. She had the three whisker marks and a voluptuous body. She was thin and had all the right curves, then more clones of her appearance. "Hello, boys~!" Naruto transformed into Naruko as he had smoke just covering her lower half but exposing her top. The MBI soldiers had nosebleeds which they passed out.

They disappear and Naruto laughs, "THIS IS THE HISTORY OF SHINOBI BAKAYARO!" Naruto laughed. This made everyone else deadpan as Karasuba was just done, she did not want to fight this annoying brat. Naruto just was killing her mood to fight and opening a world that Karasuba never thought of before. "What's wrong come at me! I can still do more!" Naruto smiled.

Karasuba sighed, "Fuck this I'm out". She left leaving Benitsubasa and Haihane on the ground out cold.

"Oh, and Minaka could you take your perverted men and leave please". Naruto smiled.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WAS HERE!" He shot up from the bush.

"Duh, I can sense your chakra". Naruto laughed.

"DAMMIT FULL RETREAT!" Minaka yelled and everyone retreated.

Naruto laughed as they all ran off trying to get their shit together. Naruto walked over as everyone just stared at him, "What the hell". Hikari looked at Naruto.

**A?N: Lol I made this chapter for some comedy! I hope I got Tsukiumi's verb tic down good let me know if I did it wrong. I tried my best. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Bakayaro! XD See ya TitanFall007! Oh, probably a new chapter Saturday or Sunday! I want to work on other stories! **


	6. The Bear and Fox

The Bear and Fox

**Hello! Back with another chapter! To make it clear back in this fanfic Uzume did not have another Ashikabi. So, this won't interfere with Naruto and Uzume's relationship. In time idk if you want to start now but won't be anytime soon. I will be more than happy to start taking names for children for the Sekireis and Naruto. I do plan on adding children towards the end. I do plan on having certain Sekirei to have only two or one. Like for Miya, I do plan on her having twins, Musubi to have two, one after another down the road if you know what I mean. Well, let's get to the chapter! Oh, one more thing you can PM me names or in the review put names for both male and female let me know for what Sekirei as well. Like Musubi child Boy: name, Girl: or you can do Boy: Boy: or Girl: Girl. Yodaddybruh, willy008, , skulls1989, raelarial1, nuel95, nextss6, lilsly619, krane998,** **jellyman17, issic clark , hawkeyestratos1996, hadesmessenger, demzerff1, cnnrrss, .39, assault93, StallionWolf, Richard Timothy John Light, N7Redwing, Master-of-Mythology, MarloodK, MacKoy, Kyuri26, KnightmareSoldier, KaiserMar, Heir of the Trihexan Legacy, DragonNightmare90, DominWright, Darkknight0fAlcott, AlexIgnisEnder, 0zeroomegaouroboros, Slender25, Reakwon14, Doomkiller98, Deathblade Prime, Beastyd22, and Aeoniann. **

Naruto smiled as he saw the MBI standing off on the side, Sexy Jutsu! Naruto transformed into a girl with twin tails and golden hair. She had the three whisker marks and a voluptuous body. She was thin and had all the right curves, then more clones of her appear. "Hello, boys~!" Naruto transformed into Naruko as he had smoke just covering her lower half but exposing her top. The MBI soldiers had nosebleeds which they passed out.

They disappear and Naruto laughs, "THIS IS THE HISTORY OF SHINOBI BAKAYARO!(Ya'Fool!)" Naruto laughed. This made everyone else deadpan as Karasuba was just done, she had no more want to fight this annoying brat. "What's wrong come at me! I can still do more!" Naruto smiled.

Karasuba sighed, "Fuck this I'm out". She left leaving Benitsubasa and Haihane on the ground out cold.

"Oh, and Minaka could you take your perverted men and leave please". Naruto smiled.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WAS HERE!" He shot up from the bush.

"Duh, I can sense your chakra". Naruto laughed.

"DAMMIT FULL RETREAT!" Minaka yelled and everyone retreated.

Naruto laughed as they all ran off trying to get their shit together. Naruto walked over as everyone just stared at him, "What the hell". Hikari looked at Naruto.

Naruto came walking over with a wide grin on his face, "It's a great jutsu to take down perverts!" Naruto smiled.

Tsukiumi start laughing at Naruto's antics and fighting style, "That's the first time I have ever seen anyone do that before!"

"Well, thanks I guess I've fought way stronger! Like I said jutsu like that always work on stronger opponents!" Naruto smiled.

Everyone chuckled at Naruto's ideas as moves, it was ridiculous, effective, and flat out hilarious. Naruto and the girls began to walk back home, Musubi runs up and grabs his arm holding Naruto tight. "Naruto we can win this game, once it's done we should live a happy life together!" Musubi placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Don't forget about us! I want to be a mom!" Uzume kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto smiled, "One step at a time Uzume one step at a time. I can't wait until this over! Then Sekirei won't be forced to fight one another. They can live in peace after the professor is taken out".

"You want to take out the Professor? Why?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Well if they are gone, then we can live the life we want. These girls have listened to who I am, there's a lot of things that happened. A lot of it is very unpleasant to say". Naruto smiled as Hikari and Hibiki brought them all into a hug.

Tsukiumi watched as the group smiled hugging Naruto, "Naruto".

"Yeah what's MFFFF!" Naruto was caught off guard.

Tsukiumi pressed her lips against Naruto as her blue Sekirei crest appeared from her neck. It formed and the light soon faded away, "I am thy Sekirei which means I am thy true wife!" Tsukiumi stated.

"Eh?" Naruto stared at her.

"I decided that you as thy Sekirei you will be suitable. You show compassion, love, and kindness for your Sekirei. You don't look at them for their bodies or their looks. Seems like Sekirei chose you, which is something I am willing to play my money. So now you are thy husband I am thy wife understand!" Tsukiumi blushed as she pulled Naruto's arm into her bust,

Naruto couldn't help but blush as he felt her bosom. It had to be on par with Musubi, Uzume, Miya, and even Tsunade. "No fair Tsukiumi! I am not letting you get the leg up on us!"

"I am Naruto's true wife!" Tsukiumi argued.

Naruto sighed, "Let's just get going". Naruto continued walking back home. They made their way back home as Naruto went to turn the door.

Naruto opened the door to find Miya butt naked wearing an apron, "Welcome home Naruto~! Would you like to have dinner? A bath, or me?" Miya giggled.

Naruto had a line of blood run down his nose, "M-Miya!" Naruto shocked.

"Don't answer! I know the answer!" Miya grabbed Naruto and pulled him into her room. "We going to have fun tonight!" Miya chirped.

"Who are you! Get your filthy hands off my husband! I am thy wife! WHO ARE YOU!" Tsukiumi was angry.

Miya smiled, "I am Naruto's Sekirei, I am Sekirei number 1 Miya Asama and don't get in the way with me and my husband". Behind Miya, an Oni mask appeared.

"I am not allowing you to take Naruto away from me! I am true wife!" Tsukiumi said annoyed.  
Naruto substituted himself with a log, "Thank you wherever you come from log, your service was appreciated!"

Miya then threw the log at Tsukiumi she shot water at it destroying it. "Girls clam down". Naruto bopped both of them on the head.

"Ow". Miya and Tsukiumi rubbed their heads.

"Good behave yourselves now let's finish up dinner". Naruto made some clones as he went off to the bathroom to wash up.

Naruto took his clothes off and went into the bath, he was washing his body. "Hey, Naruto can I come in?" Musubi called as she walked inside.

"Ah! Musubi!" Naruto was a bit shocked.

Musubi walked in as she smiled, she had her front covered up with a towel, "Let me wash your back Naruto!" Musubi smiled.

Musubi washed Naruto's back as they two spent the time together, "How am I doing!" Musubi smiled.

"You're doing great Musubi thank you". Naruto smiled.

Musubi rinsed his back off as she moved to his front, "Let me wash your front". Musubi continued to wash Naruto.

"W-wait I think I am fine!" Naruto panicked. Her towel was down as he got to see the full front view of Musubi.

"_Alright, I just need to do that! Just what Uzume said!" _Musubi pushed her confidence as she continued.

* * *

** Flashback about 10 minutes ago **

"Wait I should do what?" Musubi said confused.

"You should help Naruto wash up! When you wash his front, you should wash his penis. It's a long rod that looks like a mushroom. Naruto might say no but wash it. Use your hands first then use your mouth. Sekirei's mouth has special saliva that can help clean and cleanse Naruto's penis. It's important when you want to make kids in the future to clean it. Then go ahead and try to seduce him at that point. Since we all fight over him so much, why not you try to steal his first time. Just make sure to have him insert his dick inside". Uzume walked off, "Good luck!" Uzume walked off giggling.

"Thanks, Uzume you're the best!" Musubi ran off to the bathroom excited.

* * *

** End of Flashback Start of a Lemon (Yeah! First ONE!) **

Musubi began to scrub Naruto's chest as he let her help him out. "Alright, this is next!" Musubi took Naruto's towel off from around his waist and began to scrub his dick cleaning it.

"W-wait!" Naruto felt weak as Musubi began to scrub Naruto's dick. "Musubi wait!"

Musubi ignored him which shocked Naruto, then Musubi opened her mouth and began to suck on his dick. "M-Musubi! What are you doing!"

"Cleaning it, and then taking your first time! I am not taking no for an answer!" Musubi pushed Naruto on the ground as she kept licking and sucking his dick. Then Musubi began to feel her own body heat up as her seal on her neck was glowing. As if Musubi wasn't herself anymore, she straddled Naruto with her entrance near his dick. "Naruto let's make some babies!" Musubi smiled with a mind-controlled look.

"Musubi what?" Naruto was confused.

Musubi came to, "Huh, oh sorry Naruto I blanked out. Right! Let's continue!" Musubi laid on Naruto pressing her melons against his chest.  
"M-Musubi a-are you sure you want to do it with a guy like me?" Naruto didn't mind too much as Musubi was the only one who didn't want to hop on top of him.  
Musubi smiles, "I won't lie even I don't know what do too much. I know what my heart wants what my mark is also telling me". Musubi kisses Naruto passionately as the two make out.

"Musubi you ready?" Musubi picked Naruto's dick up towards her entrance. Naruto stared at Musubi's voluptuous body. The curves, smooth skin, hips, and her pussy was light pink ready to be entered.

"Yeah, Naruto know I love you and I want to be with you forever". Musubi lowered her hips as the two entrances kiss. Naruto pushed further as he hit her hymen and he pushed further and broke it.

"Eeeeee!" Musubi let out a small whine as Naruto entered.  
"Musubi!" Naruto grunted.

Musubi on her own began to move her hips getting more and more grunts from Naruto. Musubi just moaned with pleasure and the slapping sounds their lewd bodies were making filled the bathroom. Naruto put his hands up to put privacy and silencing seals up. Naruto picked her up and he began to bounce her up and down as they stood up.

The smell of lust began to fill the room as Musubi's Sekirei mark began to glow as her pupils had hearts. "Naruto, Naruto I love you so much!" Musubi kissed Naruto as they continued to go at it facing one another.

"Musubi I am going to place a seal on your stomach. It will prevent you from getting pregnant. I promise we can be parents after the game is over". Naruto placed his forehead on Musubi's forehead.

Musubi's heart began to pound, "Being a mother sounds wonderful Naruto". Musubi kisses Naruto.

Naruto made a clone appear as the clone stuck his dick in her ass. Musubi let a moan out as she felt her asshole virginity taken away as she screamed. Naruto and his clone continued to go at it with Musubi as she was moaning and smiling the entire time.

Naruto began to twitch as Musubi by now was already tired. Her hips have been slammed and rammed for a long time. Naruto was a monster when it came to his penis and was long. He has insane stamina which is allowing him to continue. "N-Naruto!"

"I'm Cumming!" Naruto began to push his hips back and forwards less when he was pumping in and out. He began to shoot out ropes of white semen which is covering inside of her womb white.

Musubi grit he teeth as she was also Cuming at the same time. She was feeling Naruto's warm sperm filling inside of her as she smiled. As the two slowly recuperated from their high, Naruto was going to remove her. "Naruto let me stay like this let's go into the tub". Musubi blushed.

"Yeah sure". Naruto felt happy that he found girls that love him, found a girl that he could spend the rest of his life with. Give them the love that he has always wanted to receive, he was going to give to them.

The two went into the tub as Musubi felt Naruto harden back inside of her, "Want to continue". Musubi twisted her body to face Naruto while still staying on. This made Naruto twitch at the feeling of her insides. Musubi felt like he was wringing her out from the inside making her moan.

While in the tub Naruto began to lift her up and down as she let out more moans as the two continued to have sex. Naruto and Musubi were making splashing sounds as well as their slapping sounds while Naruto continues to pound Musubi. "I'm! I'm Cumming!"

"AHHHHHHH NARUTOOOO!" Musubi screamed as the two came at the same time holding one another close.

Naruto had his arms around Musubi close to her, "Musubi thank you for letting me show you the love I didn't get a chance to give. Thanks for accepting for who I was… being with you and the other girls mean a lot as you girls are much different from the girls back in my village. You're different from everyone".

Musubi smiled, "I will always love you Naruto forever and ever. Even if you weren't strong or anything I would still love you no matter what. If you were a monster, a demon, a girl, boy, it doesn't matter to me. I love you for you, I'd love no one but you". Musubi pulled Naruto in for a deep kiss as the two held one another in the bath.

**End of Lemon **

**A/N: Alright folks! I want to end it there hope you enjoyed the lemon! Did the best I can with it. I felt like it was the right time, I felt it was good timing and a fun way it was brought up. So, that yes Naruto will be spending more time with the Sekirei as of right now. Mainly due to the fact that many other people have heard of Naruto and his Sekirei. If I keep going at this pace before any real fighting begins bonds and new Sekirei will be introduced! So, keep an ear or eye out for the next chapter See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	7. Night of The Lustful Sekirei Part 1 of 2

Night of The Lustful Sekirei Part 1 of 2

**Hello! I will be getting back on track with the series, that's all I gotta say. Thanks for the 200 followers! I also need to ask, is this the only current Sekirei and Naruto crossover going? I keep trying to look up other, I can't find others in progress. Xerosix, sim16, reaper of souls 115, powermachine79, osmankoyun1, neocube, jrmking694, edricoft, cross431, ajshadow15, The beginn of Red Dawn, Vespidchunk9575, Seikishi-Kenshi, Sazi94, Pravda93, Lostsammy, Iamnothere12, Gageel Redfox1, FanficCrazeFan2000, EdphonseElric, DEMONKING41, Conker9999, Cal22794, and Becemip. **

Naruto and Musubi walked out of the bathroom together as no one recognized what transpired. Musubi went to go change as Naruto changed as well. The two met everyone downstairs as they had a big dinner for everyone. "Hey Naruto, would it be alright to see how exactly strong you are? I have always wanted to fight you". Musubi smiled.

Naruto put his finger on his lip, "I know tomorrow we can have a survival exercise! I want everyone to fight against me!" Naruto smiled.

"Huh! Naruto you can't be saying your that strong!" Tsukiumi said shocked.

Naruto giggled, "Yeah I got the perfect training exercise! Which also reminds me I want to strengthen your Sekirei seals. If I do so no one could ever break the seal no matter what. Unless you're a level 10 Fūinjutsu Sealing Master".

"Always looking after us I see". Miya smiled as she hugged his arm.

Luckily Naruto made clones so each girl could hold his arm except for Homura. Naruto smiled, "Let's get started then". Naruto had his clones pull out scrolls with the same seals. Naruto and his clones bit their thumbs and applied chakra to the paper and then put their other hand on the seal. The black ink ran up Naruto's arm and across his chest as it made their way towards the seals. The same happened for the clones as everyone's seals were reinforced.

The girls felt stronger as well as their energy networks were fusing with Naruto's energy making them a bit stronger, however, it wouldn't last long. It was a temporary as the seal needed Naruto's chakra.

The group went to bed as Miya and the girls all slept in one room with Naruto being in the middle. He was smothered by breasts left and right. Kusano had to sleep with Homura since she was too young, poor Kusano.

The group gets up and make their way to a vast open area where they could fight. Kusano was on the side with Homura as everyone else was going against Naruto. Naruto stood in front of the girls and smiled, he held up two bells. Naruto smiled, "Alright listen to the rules of the survival test. You have to get one of these bells". Naruto smiled.

"Uhhh Naruto but there are seven of us?" Tsukiumi said confused.

Naruto smiled, "The two who can get the bells have the right to eat next to me tonight and sleep next to me tonight. Saying that this won't be easy, so you have to come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't you never will". Naruto henged into Kakashi as he pulls out an orange book.

Miya read the cover confused, "Icha-Icha Make-Out Tactics".

Naruto turned back to normal, "Thought it is funny, anyways you have until sundown to get it. It's what 10;00 am. You got until 12:00 n to get me, just because you got two hours doesn't mean I will tire that easily. I'm Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze Dattebayo!"

Musubi rushed in to punch Naruto, but Naruto twister her around and pulled her arm back. His other hand was pushed against his head. "Ahh rash Musubi, besides I didn't even say start… Start". Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Tch shadow clone?" Tsukiumi asked.

"No, he was real he just disappeared somehow". Miya was curious.

Naruto was in the tree as he sat there squat down on the branch. Naruto spots Kusano and Kusano on the side. Naruto made a clone to go fight them and get a sense of their fighting skills. Naruto an army of fifty clones as he Shushin to Homura and Kusano. **Water Celebration! **

"I got you now!" Musubi went to punch Naruto, but he just sidestepped her tripping her in the process.

"Sit still!" Uzume was waving her white cloth outfit trying to grab Naruto.

"Jeez, there is no end!" Miya said annoyed as she finished stabbing a clone in the heart.

The other clones grew weary and scared of Miya, "Scary". The clones thought when the saw Miya mercilessly take out the clones. She even suffocated one using her breasts!

Naruto appeared next to Homura, "Hey girls". Naruto smiled.

"Huh! Naruto!?" Homura said shocked.

"Yeah, it's the real me. Hey Kusano!" Naruto put Kusano on his shoulders as she smiled and giggle messing with his hair.

**Uzumaki! Barrage! **Hibiki was slammed into the ground by a bunch of clones. "Dammit!" Hikari shot a bolt of lighting at a clone, but he dodged it in time.  
"These clones grow tiresome". Miya spun in a circle with a sword making a shockwave of blades making all the clones disappear.

"Crap". Naruto set Kusano down. He began to towards them.

"What! They were all clones! It was so hard to just defeat one!" Hibiki said annoyed.

"Wow, I didn't Naruto was this skilled!" Musubi smiled.

Naruto walks up, "Yo". **Water Celebration! **Tsukiumi shot a torrent of water as Naruto. Last second Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash of lighting appearing above Tsukiumi. Naruto charged lighting chakra in his hand, "Hope you don't mind Kakashi Sensei". **Chidori! **Naruto used a downgraded version not to harm them too much.

Naruto rammed the attack into Tsukiumi shocking her as her element is water which makes her super weak. "Take this!" Hikari and Hibiki shot lighting towards Naruto.

Naruto weaved a few hand signs **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough! **The gust of wind made the lighting disperse; Naruto made a clone as they made a large Rasengan in his hand **Big Ball Rasengan! **Naruto slammed the attack down which made everyone dodge.

Miya as shocked by Naruto's arsenal of attacks and moves, they were moves she has never seen before. **Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu! **Naruto fired a fire ball from his mouth shocking everyone. "Just how many moves do you have!" Uzume whined.

Naruto jumped back and smiled, then there was a ton of clones that appeared around all of them. "Watch it he might try that sexy jutsu!" Tsukiumi shouted.

Naruto cracked a smile, "Oh you wish you were right". The clones multiplied into more clones outnumbering the Sekirei girls. The real Naruto ran through his clones as he tapped each girl their shoulder or anywhere they could. He tapped Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, Miya, Musubi, and Akitsu. Black ink appeared on their clothes as Naruto made some distance and made his clones dispel. "Ready for my ultimate attack!" Naruto smiled as he smiled.

Naruto clapped his hands together, **Tori, I, Inu, Tatsu, U, Uma, Saru, Ushi, Hitsuji, Ne, Mi, Tora! Summoning Jutsu! (Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Snake, Tiger). **Then there was a cloud of smoke that surrounded the girls. When the smoke cleared, they heard Naruto shout, **Sexy Jutsu: Dress Snatcher! **

When the smoke cleared the girls were completely in the nude as Naruto stood there laughing. Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Miya all screamed and went to the ground. While Uzume giggled and Musubi smiled, "Must keep my modesty". Musubi covered her chest and lower region. Naruto laughed, "AHAHAHAHAAHH That's the new Sexy Jutsu I have been working on! Ahahahahahahah!" Naruto smiled.

The girls threw a smoke bomb at Naruto's face, where they got it, who knows. When the smoke cleared Naruto watched as the girls surrounded Naruto hugging him. They were trying to get close by knocking him out by using their nude bodies. Naruto substituted with a log, "AHAHAHAHAAH LIKE I SAID I IMMUNE TO YOUR CHARMS!" Naruto laughed.

"You forgot about me". Musubi smiled as she punched him in the back of his head sending him flying into three.

"AHHHHHh" Naruto slammed into three as he broke it in half. He sat up rubbing his head, "Ow!" Naruto whined.

Musubi walked over and smiled, "Hehe I got you Naruto". Musubi grabbed the bells off of Naruto.

Then Naruto looked at Musubi's stomach, "Musubi where's the seal I placed on your stomach last night?" Naruto asked.

Musubi put he finger on her lip, "Hmmm? I don't know Miya told me not to draw on myself".

Naruto's world cracked as he remembers that Semen can last inside of the womb for a week. He knows that the seal has to be on to keep her from getting pregnant. "Musubi have you had your period yet". Naruto asked.

"My period…. Hmmmmm. I don't know when I know it's towards the end of the month so I say in a week or two, why?" Musubi asked.

Naruto was sweating bullets, "Musubi it's possible you could get pregnant you know that right". Naruto was about to lose his shit.

"Eh?"… "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Musubi screamed getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong!" Tsukiumi and the other came running over.

Musubi didn't even think, "I might be pregnant, but I don't know yet". Musubi smiled.

"_SO MUCH FOR KEEPING IT QUIET!" _Naruto screamed in his head.

"**AhAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH YOU DUMBASS! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" **Kurama could be heard rolling around on the ground in the seal laughing.

"NNNNAAAAAARRRRUUUUUTOOOOOO!" The girls all had their hair covering their eyes with their eyes glowing at Naruto.

"Crap". Naruto was sweating bullets.

Miya sighed, "Before we beat the shit out of Naruto we need to wait until we can see if he is pregnant. Since we are Sekirei we show signs of pregnancy within twenty-four hours. All we need to do is have her take a test. If she isn't well let's see what happens". Miya kept smiling as her eye was twitching. **(A/N: For the sake of the plot the baby grows at a normal pace, but the body of a Sekirei does show signs of pregnancy earlier than a normal human. That's my logic to make it different and so Naruto knows if he fucks up or not….. wait that would be on Miya….) **

"Naruto! Is Musubi is pregnant you shall get thee pregnant too! I am thy wife!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"I want one!" Uzume chirped.

"Same here!" Akitsu smiled.

Hikari and Hibiki blushed, "Yeah us too".

Naruto had his soul trying to leave his body, but Miya shoved it back down into his throat. The group went home as Musubi took the test and went back to sitting with Naruto. Musubi frowned, "Naruto you didn't sound happy about having a child. Do you not want one with me?" Musubi asked worriedly.

Naruto shook his head, "No, not like that Musubi. Maybe it came out of my mouth the wrong way, but I would be more than happy to have a child with you… it's just that it would be so soon that's all".

"I can't believe you and did it with someone else than your thy Sekirei. Terrible Husband!" Tsukiumi yelled.

Uzume smiled, "OH? So, you want Naruto to knock you up?" Uzume grabbed her tits and began to fondle them. "S-Shut up!" Tsukiumi blushed.

Soon, Miya came walking in with the test, "Well since it's been a while it says negative. You got lucky Naruto when a Sekirei gets pregnant they can't fight just like a normal human female".

Naruto sighed, he placed a seal on Musubi's stomach, "This is a pregnancy seal which will prevent you from ovulating until our period". Naruto let out a small smile. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. It would be nice to be a dad and all, what can he do.

Naruto went to take a shower and cool off; he was in the shower until the door opened. "Huh?" Naruto turned his head. There was a girl with orange hair, glasses, large breasts, and a nice figure like Musubi.

"The name is Matsu my dear Ashikabi". Matsu kissed Naruto as pink wings formed out of her back and made a seal. She back up and smiled, "Nice to meet you master". Matsu smiled".

"Eh…. WHAT!" Naruto passed out in the bath as Miya came running.

"Ugh geez, Matsu you had to get yourself winged now… common let's go you need to introduce yourself to everyone". Miya slung Naruto over her shoulder and pulling Matsu by her ear.

Naruto put his clothes on and met everyone in the living room. The girl smiled, "Name is Matsu! Sekirei number 2!"

Tsukiumi was outraged, the others just deadpanned, and Naruto was just tired already from the current events. With all this going on in his life it was too damn much. Naruto did smile though; it was just more people he had to learn to speak of which Tsukiumi and Matsu have no idea of who Naruto is. Well, at one point he will have to tell them. There are things they should know about Naruto.

Musubi lifted Naruto's head from the couch and sat under Naruto. She placed his head on her lap smiling, "You can use my thighs as a pillow if you want". She bent over kissing Naruto while her melons pressed on his chest. Sadly, Naruto was wearing his PJ shorts as little Naruto came out to play.

"HEEEEEY LOOK WHO DECIDED TO JOIN!" Uzume smiled as purple hearts appear in her eyes. Uzume pulled his pants down and then his underwear to free little Naruto.

Everyone's eyes wandered over to look at Naruto, Naruto opened his eyes to find Musubi with purple hearts in her eyes. He looked up to find Uzume, Tsukiumi, Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu, Miya, and even Kusano with hearts in their eyes. "AHHHH CRAP NOT KUSANO!" Naruto made a clone to knock her out. He was going to go knock out the others.

Then Miya appeared Next to Naruto, "Hey what are you!" Naruto was cut off as Miya punched his pressure point in his left shoulder. "EHHHHH I CAN'T MOVE MY ARM!" Naruto was then hit in the thighs and his other arm.

The girls besides Matsu had purple hearts in their eyes, Naruto couldn't move, "Night of the Lustful Sekirei! Homura! Help me!" Naruto begged.

"Good luck, Ja Ne!" Homura left the house leaving Naruto at the mercy of all the girls in the house.

**A/N: Okay maybe I got sidetracked… oh well! Naruto is about to have one hell of a night! Lemon next chapter! :P One large Lemon! :P TitanFall007 OUT! **


	8. Night of the Lustful Sekirei Part 2 of 2

Night of the Lustful Sekirei Part 2 of 2

**Hello! Back with another chapter yes, this will be a chapter for a day or two. Expect one either tomorrow or Wednesday. So, enjoy this chapter as it will cover the events of what's happened in the last chapter. Also, I will do better with the description as it was lacking so I will do more on that. For my reasoning of Kusano not joining in this, mainly due to her age. Granted age is just a number, then again she is really young. I'm pretty sure Kusano is 12 or something like that. Granted I am not too much of a loli fan, sorry for those who are. I just don't see it entirely. There is one who I can accept since she is 15 legal age in japan, but also is still growing. That girl is Koneko Toujou as she is still growing, they had said that she will have Kuroka's body when she gets older. Everyone has their own tastes sorry. **** rlezaruggiero00, Temporal Archive, SilveerKnighT, PapaPepe, P3in, and JP922. **

* * *

** Lemon **

Miya eagerly picked up Kusano and moved her into the other room. Matsu walked away letting the group have their fun. She would get her chance later, she just met Naruto so she would get to know him later. Miya came running back as Naruto was being held down my Akitsu and Hibiki. Tsukiumi was sitting on top of Naruto's face with all the girls being stripped naked. Miya came crawling up as she placed a kiss on his chest as Uzume, Hikari, and Musubi were kissing and licking Naruto's nine-inch dick. "G-Guys we should stop!"

"No way!" Tsukiumi let out a moan as Naruto tried to talk, "Shut up and eat thy Sekirei wife!"

Naruto was trying to resist as Musubi and Akitsu began kissing and fondling one another. Naruto was losing it, "Darn it!" Naruto shot chakra to his coils and pressure points allowing him to sit up. He made clones that tackled the girls to the ground getting his way with them. The real Naruto was on top of Tsukiumi as he was fondling her large breasts, "This is what you get for being such a slut Tsukiumi!" Naruto began to fondle her left breast while he sucked on he right. The other clones were doing the same thing that Naruto was doing, the only difference they won't going to stick their dick inside. That was the job for the boss, except Musubi who has already been claimed by Naruto.

"Thy Ashikabi is a pervert!" Tsukiumi "THY ASHIAKABI MADE SEKIREI CUMMMM!" Tsukiumi clenched her teeth together as drool was running down the side of her face. Naruto aligned his dick at her entrance.

"Your such a slut getting so aroused by me playing with your massive cow jugs". Naruto kept licking and sucking on her tit. He was flicking and playing with her other tit. Don't worry he made sure to give both tits the proper attention they deserves. "You ready I want you to tell me you want it!" Naruto gave Tsukiumi a hickey on her neck causing her to cum and moan once again.

"Naruto! Thy slutty Sekirei wants your Ashikabi cock inside this slut of a woman's pussy! I want you to slam thy pussy until I can't feel it no more!" Tsukiumi was aching as her walls were squeezing in excitement.

"Your such a pervert Tsukiumi having sex with a man you just met. A true slut, so you don't go fucking other men. I will have to show this slutty pussy whose it's master is!" Naruto rammed his dick inside of her causing her to arch her back in pleasure and pain. There was a trickle of blood running down from her entrance.

"Thy Sekirei CUMMMMMING!" Tsukiumi screamed as Naruto began to pound her after she just came.

Naruto lifted her up and down as their flesh slapped against one another. The lewd sounds the flesh against flesh were making all the other girls wishing they were Tsukiumi right now. Naruto turned his head to find his clone pounding Musubi as she was moaning and screaming. While the others kept fondling the others and playing with their tits and pussy. "Ready for it Tsukiumi?" Naruto asked.

"Give thy slutty Sekirei your semen! Fill me up!" Tsukiumi could feel Naruto's dick twitching and bulging out.  
"I'm! I'm Cuming!" Naruto released his load inside shooting out ropes inside. Where he womb would be pink and red, were painted with white as if someone was trying to re-paint their house. Tsukiumi went limp, Naruto made a clone to take his place to keep Tsukiumi in check. Naruto placed a pregnancy seal on her stomach.

Naruto had the clone holding Akitsu down dispel as he went down grabbing her tit and popping it in his mouth. This made her moan and blush as she felt his touch, "This is the real me Akitsu I hope you're ready!"

"Dammit, I want you to eat me!" Akitsu screamed.

Naruto continued to lick and play with her tit as he made his way down. He licked her abdomen as he came to her clit. He grabbed her clit and began to lick it and touch it with his tongue. He used his teeth to grab it and bit down a little bit. Akitsu arched her back screaming, "Master! I'M CUMMING!" Akitsu screamed as her love juices came flowing out.

Naruto cupped his moth at the entrance taking all the sweet nectar that came from her beehive. Naruto aligned his dick with her entrance, "Akitsu your mine and this belongs to me as well. If you forget I will discipline you". Naruto pushed in as Akitsu began to squirm and let out moans.

"AHHHHHHHHH! LET MY PUSSY KNOW WHO IS THE MASTER!" Akitsu screamed as Naruto pushed in the rest of his nine-inch dick. Akitsu took all nine inches at once as blood trickled down.

"Wow, I thought you had another master too bad he didn't take you he is missing out on a lot!" Naruto smiled as he kept ramming her.

"W-when, w-when you re-winged me I regain my virginity make the master getting a fresh restart! To let you know my previous master wouldn't fuck me like you are!" Akitsu felt Naruto's dick twitching again.

"I'm CUMMING!" Akitsu screamed.

"I am too!" Naruto thrust again painting her insides white for the first time. Naruto placed a seal on her stomach leaving a clone to continue pleasuring her.

Naruto saw Musubi and his clone in doggy style as Musubi was blushing as the clone kept ramming her. Naruto went to Hikari and Hibiki being toyed with his clones. Naruto had them both dispel as he instantly grabbed Hibiki kissing her and playing with her tits. Hikari was sucking his dick, "I can't wait any longer!" Hikari slammed her hips on Naruto as Naruto's dick took her first time.

Naruto lifted Hibiki up and laid down as Hikari was able go up and down on his dick. Naruto was eating Hibiki causing her to twitch and cum left and right as he knew where to lick and what buttons to press. After about ten minutes Hikari came and Naruto shot ropes inside causing her to moan and fall over falling asleep. Hibiki got off as she slammed her hips on Naruto's dick as she screamed. "Naruto I love you". Hibiki kissed Naruto as Naruto lifted her up and down as Hibiki was yelping and loving every second of it.

"You ready?" Naruto felt his dick twitching as he felt Hibiki squeezing on him.

"Give it to me! I love you Naruto! I love you!" Hibiki was trying milk Naruto out as she was tightening her walls.

"Cumming!" Naruto shot out ropes as Hibiki screamed. Naruto shot ropes inside.

Hibiki fell next to Hikari as Naruto placed seals on their stomachs and made two clones to keep them company. Naruto took a little breather as he got a glass of water. He walks back to find Tsukiumi sitting on his clones dick as she was going at it again. Naruto found Uzume in a pool of her own sweat, a pool of her juices near her pussy. "Uzume how is my little girl doing? Seems my clone has been taking good care of you".

"Naruto your so good how the hell are you doing this?" Uzume was twitching.

"Seems like my clone overdid it". Naruto giggled as he picked her up and aligned his dick and her pussy.

"Damn I want your dick in me~!" Uzume was blushing.

Naruto slid her down until hit her hymen. Naruto did a push as Uzume came with some blood running down her lower end. Naruto began to lift Uzume up and down, "Naruto your so big!" Uzume was on queue bouncing up and down as she took the lead wanting it faster.

"Naruto you feel so good!" Uzume was kissing Naruto as he was holding her close bouncing her up and down.

"My little Uzume what's wrong you don't sound like yourself?" Naruto was kissing her neck and left a hickey.

"Naruto I'm going to cum!" Uzume used her legs to locks to keep Naruto in.

"I'm CUMMING!" Naruto shot ropes inside of Uzume making her clench her teeth with drool going down the sides as she felt the warm sperm filling her insides. Uzume rolled over as Naruto placed a seal on her stomach. He kissed her on the lips, and she returned the kiss. Naruto left a clone for her to keep her company.

Naruto made his way over towards Miya was shoving the clone's face into her crotch area she was smiling. Naruto had the clone dispel to Miya's displeasure saw the real Naruto appear. "About damn time!" Miya pounced on Naruto kissing him. She grabbed his pants, "I've waited too damn long I want it" Miya's hormones as a Sekirei was ranging as she pulled his pants off completely, Naruto only had his shirt left on. Miya stripped Naruto of any remaining clothing he had on and began to lick his dick. She used her saliva to lubricate his dick.  
Naruto let out a few moans and held back those urges. Miya may have had a husband, that also means she had experience.

Miya began to twirl her tongue around dick hitting the right spots. Stood up flipping her upside down as she sucked his dick and he ate her pussy. Naruto was getting the sweet nectar that defied the laws of physics and flowed upwards instead of downwards back inside. Naruto used his chakra to make Miya's body to stick to his chest. He cupped three fingers and dug inside scooping out a handful of her love juices.

This made Miya cum as Naruto's fingers pressed the right spot making her spray more. Naruto licked the juices and gave some back to her. "Miya, you are one dirty slut of a Milf you know that?" Naruto grinned.

Miya was let down as she pushed Naruto to the ground, "Thanks to us being Sekirei you get to take my virginity again. You did make a new seal for me". Miya kissed Naruto as she touched his chest and got to feel him up. Miya worked her hips up as she put her rack on display for Naruto.

Naruto grabbed them and began to suckle on them like a baby, "When this mess is over make sure you save some milk for me to drink when we have a child". Naruto played with her tit as she gently bit down on her nipple and played with the other.

"I'm Cumming!" Miya shouted as she went limp, "Been such a long time since I felt anything like that".

Naruto positioned Miya's limp body above his dick, "You ready?" Naruto smiled as he kissed her neck leaving a hickey.

Miya blushed as she said nothing, "Oh what's this Miya? I thought you wanted this. What's wrong don't you want this meat rod inside of you?" Naruto tickled her ear.

Miya blushed even harder, "Dammit! Shove your big fat cock inside of me! It's burning! My lower half is burning for a young guys cock! Shove it in me!" Miya screamed, as a reward Naruto plunged deep into her womb making all the way inside breaking her Hymen.

"EIIIIII SO BIG!" Miya almost collapsed, "This is bigger than I have ever felt before! So big! So long!" Miya then felt Naruto moving back and forth.

"Wow Miya, I didn't know you were such a pervert. Going after younger guys, wanting a fat cock shoved in your lewd pussy, your such a slut!" Naruto kissed her bouncing her up and down on his dick.

Miya smiled, "Do that more call me a slut! My previous husband could never talk dirty or try to downgrade me! Do it!"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Your such a dirty whore! How about you take one up the ass!" Naruto smiled as he pulled out and shoved his dick up her ass making her scream. "Damn this hole tight!" Naruto smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHH! SO BIG! MY PREVIOUS HUSBAND NEVER DID THIS WITH ME! SO BIG! I MIGHT GET TOO ADDICTED TO THIS!" Miya had her tongue hanging out as she was breaking.

Naruto pulled back out and reentered her womb making her cum instantly. Naruto laid Miya on her back against the couch as he went in and out thrusting his hips. The sounds of flesh smacking filled the room as the clones were back at it screwing the other Sekireis. "If you think you can handle it I got another new Pervy Ninjutsu I want to try out!" Naruto smiled.

"Go right ahead! Give it to me! I'm a slut right! I will take anything that is from your cock! Hell, even knock me up! I want a child Naruto!" Miya wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto looked at her seriously, "What a child? Are you allowed to participate in this game?" Naruto asked as he kept going.

"No, I can't since I retired I may be number one, but I already have a new Ashikabi. So, by rules of being in a previous Sekirei plan, I can't enter this one. So, you can knock me up if you want to!" Miya's walls were tightening trying to squeeze Naruto more and more.

"Shit, you're really trying to milk me right now! If you want it that badly! Then you can be the first to bear my child!" Naruto kissed her as he began to pick up his pace, "I am going to add chakra to this so most definitely you will get pregnant!" Naruto got ready as he was about to blow **Milk Release: Fox Hunter! **Naruto shouted.

Naruto's sperm took the form of a fox that began to run towards Miya's womb. Once inside it began to ram around her womb. It hit the walls giving Miya even more pleasure, the fox splits into two as they separately travel up the tubes to the Ovaries. The fox opens it jaws and gently bits on the Ovaries teasing them to ovulate. "AAHHHHHHH NARRRUUUUTOOOO THAT FEELS AMAZING!" Miya screamed as she fell on the ground tired.

Naruto backed up as he saw how much was inside of Miya. He looked at the others Musubi was out for the count with semen flowing from her entrance. The clone places a seal on her stomach as the other girls already have a seal. Naruto looks at Miya and wants to pull out but decides not to. Naruto makes more clones and dispels the others. Naruto picked up Miya with them still connected. He ordered the clones to put them together in the same room and to clean up the living room.

Naruto carries Miya still connected as they lay down together. Naruto turned to his side with Miya having his dick still inside f her pumping more semen into her making her look pregnant. Miya opened her eyes to find themselves, "What happened". She asked.

"Well, we had one hell of a night that's for sure". He pumped more into her as excess began to leak out. Naruto stopped as he stayed connected. Miya and Naruto fell asleep together with the other girls in the room sleeping with Naruto's semen leaking out of them. They had a seal on their stomach, all but one Sekirei was left without a seal.

**A/N: Alright names people! Genders for both female and male! I am going to have it be twins. You guys decide on the gender of them and names! I will make a poll and give you guys until the next five or so chapters to vote! Have fun voting! See ya TitanFall007 OUT! There is no Matsu for a reason. Matsu and Naruto just met and they are going ot fuck right away, its too soon. **


	9. I Protect What I Think is Right

I Protect What I Think is Right

**Hello! Back with another chapter! I will get to the end of the first season most likely with this chapter. I think the events are going to be easy for Naruto to help out. I hope you guys enjoy! Please, I need names for Miya and Naruto! I need girl and boy names! Once I get enough of names I will put a poll up. We can vote for genders of the twins and names! Hulkrocks55, FreeTraderBeowolf, Falcon800, Dark spirits, BlackFox1999, xenofox, stitches034, mrgreen055, fakeaf369, dakotafillnow, Weaseldeath, Rickjames196, Logic Soldier, Ex-StarBurn, Alberto Jose Poveda, wolfcatss, Pika-pikachuuuu, Naruto-the-true-ninja-god, Mitril86, and 21X.**

* * *

** Lemon **

Naruto wakes up the next day as he feels warm in his crotch area. He opens his eyes to find a naked Miya. The sun shone down on her perfectly toned and curvy body. She might not be as big in the bust as the others, but by Kami, she was a good looking Milf. Naruto looked down to see his dick still inside. Naruto pulled her close as he felt his dick twitch and grow. Naruto smirks as he moves his body to have her laying on her back. Naruto was still inside now hard; he began to push in and out thrusting his hips.

Naruto felt Miya's caves gripped Naruto as if they had they had their own mind. The walls kept resisting Naruto from pulling out and sucked him back in. Naruto saw the flushed face Miya had on her face as she was sleeping. Naruto put his mouth on her tit and began to suck on her tit and playing with the other. Miya on the other hand, she was moaning in her sleep. She slowly began t stir as she woke up to Naruto pounding her once again. "N-Naruto! A-again!" Miya moaned.

Naruto pressed his lips against hers and smiled, "Don't want to wake up the others". Naruto pressed his lips back on her hugging her as he kept thrusting. Naruto kept kissing her not stopping allowing breaths in between their kissing. "Ready for it? I can warm you up this morning". Naruto kept kissing here and he bit her lower lip making her moan.

Miya was already panting heavily, "N-Naruto do it! Fill me with you! Fill me with your seed!" Miya's mouth was covered as Naruto kissed her again.

"Cumming!" Naruto thrust making Miya arch her back upwards as he shot his load into her.

"EEEEIIIIII!" Miya screamed in Naruto's mouth as he grabbed her tongue and started to twist his tongue around her.

* * *

** End of Lemon **

Naruto smiled, "I'm all dirty because of your sweet juices". Naruto picked her up still connected as they make their way into the bathroom. Naruto finally and sadly pulled out as Miya smiled, she used her Sekirei 'ability' she called it. To close off her entrance keeping the semen inside. The two scrub one another down kissing every chance they got. "Naruto I can't tell you how happy I am. I'm so lucky I got to meet you". Miya kissed Naruto.

"I'm glad to have met such a slutty Milf for a wife". Naruto kissed her neck and gave her a hickey.

"Baka". Miya moans as they finished washing their bodies. They went into the tub together holding one another smiling. They hugged and cuddled as they kissed and sat in the bath. When the two went out they made breakfast together with Miya holding her belly smiling. "Being a mom is something I thought never could happen". Miya smiled.

"Well, look at that seems like I'll be a father too". Naruto kissed her neck making her blush.

"After breakfast can you go shopping with and ask help with the girls?" Miya smiled.

"That means I won't be able to be with you". Naruto whined.

"Shut up~! You got other girls to love too ya know. Besides you also have to open the ramen shop today". Miya slapped his chest.

"Yes, babe". Naruto kissed her.

Soon the other girls came walking in tiered and hungry not aware of Miya and Naruto's extra lovemaking that morning. They ate breakfast and headed off, Naruto and Musubi went to the store to get groceries. When they were done Naruto had clones go deliver them to Miya. Naruto and Musubi went to the Namikaze Ramen to start helping as the others were working. Today was Matsu's first day working.

Naruto was working behind the counter taking orders. Naruto soon sees two people walk in. Naruto feels the energy of the couple, _"Sekirei Naruto thought… I hope they aren't looking for a fight… so far seem like they are harmless". _Naruto smiled. "Hello welcome to Namikzae Ramen! How may I help you!" Naruto smiled.

The boy walked up, "Sir if I may can I have a word with you in private. I see you have several Sekirei".

Naruto nodded, "Musubi take orders for me, Uzume, Tsukiumi I need you two in back with me".

The group disappeared in the back to talk to these two, "Thank so much for listening to us, my name is Shigi Haruka, and this is my Sekirei Kuno. I was going to ask you, do you love your Sekirei?" He asked.

Naruto smiled, "I love my Sekirei very much, they are important and precious people to me". Naruto smiled making Uzume and Tsukiumi blush.

Shigi bowed, "Please! MBI has locked down the perimeter of the city! Kuno and I want out! She isn't the strongest Sekirei out there, I-I just want to leave this game! I want to leave so her and I can live a peaceful life together. I love her, that's why I want to ditch this game!" Shigi bowed.

Naruto nodded his head, "I see, I can tell your honest and telling the truth. Shigi I will help you; I also promise to you that I will win this game and take out the professor. I want to live a peaceful life with my girls. I will help you, will try to find a way to help you. You guys can stay in the spare bedroom this place has in the cellar. It's a good size and there's food for you guys". Naruto smiled.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Where are my manners you are helping me, but I don't even know your name!". Shigi bowed.

"Raise your head kid, you and I are in the same boat. I don't want any part of this game either. Since I am strong I will help and fight along with my Sekirei. I will protect them as they will protect me. I will make sure to get you guys out. My name is Naruto… Naruto Namikaze". Naruto smiled.

Kuno bowed and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek, "Thank you for helping Shigi and I, we are forever in your debt". Uzume and Tsukiumi were about to kick her ass as Naruto held them back.

Naruto showed them to the back and went back towards the front, "Why is thy helping the enemy". Tsukiumi asked.

Naruto looked at her, "I see no enemy, all I see are a couple that love one another. They are not Sekirei and Ashikabi. They are lovers, they are a couple that wants to live a normal life. Just what I want with you girls". Naruto went and walked back to work. This left Uzume and Tsukiumi perplexed, but proud of their Ashikabi. He was strong, he had the power to help, help he will.

The day went on as normal as Naruto went downstairs, "If you need anything call this number. I will come immediately. I will ask one of my Sekirei for help, here name is Matsu. I got an easy and quick way to get you two out of here".

"How?" They asked.

Naruto pulled a scroll out, "See these words I can seal you guys in here, you will only be asleep together. Once across I can unseal you guys, you will wake up immediately, you can start running". Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto you have done so much for us". Shigi smiled.

Naruto saw Kuno hold her belly, "She pregnant isn't she?" Naruto asked.

Kuno blushed, and Shigi nodded, "Yeah, it was a week after we met. We just clicked like that; we fell in love… it's been the best days of my life". Shigi smiled.

"If you two are going to fuck, try not to make a mess". Naruto left leaving in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

** Back at the Izumo Inn **

Naruto went through the door as he found Miya wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Welcome home honey!" Miya missed hugging her Naruto.

"Hey Miya, good to be home". Naruto kissed back making her smile.

At dinner, Naruto talked about the couple that came in, "I know we just met Matsu you think you can look for a weak point for them to try to escape?" Naruto asked.

Matsu put a chicken leg in her mouth and began to eat while typing on her computer, "On the east side there is a bridge to another city". Matsu smiles.

"Perfect". Naruto smiles.

"Naruto, I don't agree to this". Tsukiumi looks at him.

"Why is that?" Naruto asks.

"It is an act of cowards running from Sekirei". Naruto frowned, "Tsukiumi! Why do you think it's cowardly?" Naruto said annoyed.

Tsukiumi flinched at the tone, "It that she is a Sekirei like I, her running is a cowards act".

Naruto sighed, "Tsukiumi Matsu you're going to want to sit this one down for this. After I tell you, let me know if it's cowardly". Naruto gave them a brief history of his life as a child growing up, Naruto told them how he had to retreat many times, or his friends would have died. He told her how he values his loved ones over a stupid fight. "My sensei once told me, those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and leave their comrades behind are worse than scum". He explained how Kakashi leads a life regret and sadness as he thought only for himself. He left his comrades behind, that ended up getting his comrades killed. His friend as Obito and the other was Rin who he promised Obito he would protect her. Instead, he ended up killing her and lost his Sensei years later.

Naruto went on to talk about how he had to retreat against reanimated Ninja's brought back to life. They were almost invincible and had unlimited power at their disposal. If people didn't retreat or fall back at times, many more people would be dead. Tsukiumi heard Naruto's story and nodded, "I can see thy point, thy Ashikabi has more experiences with war and brutality. I am sorry Naruto. If you wish you can strike me for being a cruel Ashikabi".

Naruto walked up and cupped his hand on her cheeks, "Here is your punishment my dear Sekirei". Naruto kissed her shocking her as she kissed her, "Don't judge a book by its cover, I could easily weak as well. I would want to run if something I knew could hurt someone important, and I couldn't do anything about it".

"I see". Tsukiumi nodded.

"If you don't like it then don't help, but I will say I am disappointed in your words. Don't disappoint me again like that. Everyone person deserves love and a chance, like how you girls found your way to me. How I found and saved Akitsu, then I helped Miya with hers. I love life more than anything else, we humans and Sekirei are given so little in this cruel world. It can be taken away just like that". Naruto snaps his fingers, "It's that easy to lose the people you care about, I would die knowing I saved those two. I would do anything to help comrades or innocent people. I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way". Naruto turned his back towards everyone, "Don't disappoint me again Tsukiumi ya Bakayaro!".

**A/N: Bit of a life lesson for everyone as a Sekirei a good one for Tsukiumi! See you guys next chapter! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	10. I Met My Newest Sekirei

I Met My Newest Sekirei

**Hello! I will kinda go off track here with this chapter. I am sticking to the storyline, but I do have a way to make myself happy. Coolblooded, codbst916, Xenoguyver, Wan1789, The Kitsune Saiyan, Th30nlyW4y, Nogitsune96, Enache Paul Iulian, Delta8, DarkFire2498, Chillman22, Caimbeul, BeastoftheEast, Ant5033, zinncy, killercr47, chisa782911, SkyCrowws, QdoSMP, NarutoHaremEmperor, Dominus1389, Budhakilld, BlazeK72, swiftmedusa404, shortfused24, microscan, mastergamer45, kyudoran, dakk55, and KhaosDragan . **

Naruto walked through the city as he was scouting out the city. Naruto was walking down the streets, he could sense many Sekirei following him, two of them being Haihane and Benitsubasa. Naruto smiled; he could feel the killing intent coming off of Benitsubasa. She did not seem happy for what he did last time. Naruto turned the corner as the two Sekirei lost sight of Naruto. "Shit, where did he go!"  
"You guys lost him how pathetic!" A voice spoke up behind them.

Haihane turned her head, "Karasuba!"

Karasuba came walking up as she was let out a heavy killing intent making Haihane and Benitsubasa fall to their knees. "I was going to give the brat a piece of my mind". Karasuba scowled.

Soon a figure appeared behind Karasuba, she was wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. "Number 3 Kazehana, how nice of you to drop in". Benitsubasa slowly stood up as Karasuba let off the killing intent.

"Well hello there". She smiled.

Karasuba was going to reply, but Benitsubasa attack while Haihane followed suit. Naruto stood on the side as Kazehana had to defend herself. Kazehana blocked and dodged effortlessly. Karasuba stood there watching as Kazehana frowned, "Heh for not being marked you girls are struggling!" Kazehana joked.

Then the two kicked up their game as they began to land hits on Kazehana. Then Benitsubasa landed behind of Kazehana and kicked her towards Haihane slashed at Kazehana causing her to bleed from her cut. "That could have actually killed me". Kazehana smirked.

Karasuba began to walk in between Haihane and Benitsubasa, she walked up to Kazehana and turned around. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" Benitsubasa asked.

Karasuba smirked as a poof of smoke covered her as she transformed back into Naruto, "Man you girls is stupid, you forgot that I could transform". Naruto laughed as Benitsubasa charged Naruto.

"You little shit! I'll kill you!" Benitsubasa came charging in.

"Nah! Sorry I don't like you guys teaming up on a girl". Naruto caught her fist and slammed his fist into her stomach.

"ACK!" Naruto sent her flying into the air, Naruto jumped up and roundhouse kicked her towards the MBI building. She as sent flying as she crashed through the window. "OOOOO might have overdid it". Naruto scratched his head.

Haihane fell on her ass and backed up, "Holy shit that was your strength!?"

"Yeah, what about that?" Naruto looked at her.

"J-just shocking how an Ashikabi can be this strong!" Haihane was shocked.

"Well, I just am since you two were teaming up on this girl over here. I decided to join in, I know she can handle herself. I decided to help out this fair lady over here". Naruto gave Haihane a foxy grin making her heart skip a beat.

Naruto turned to Kazehana, "Hey you alright there". Naruto saw the blood running down her abomined. He walked up and placed his hand over her wounds. His hand began to glow green as her wounds healed.

"Why thank you". Kazehana blushed as she looked at Naruto. He had sky-blue eyes, three whiskers on his cheeks, and a strong jawline.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kazehana, but I got things I need to do. I hope we can meet again some time. I need to help an Ashikabi and a Sekirei out!" Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait! Why are you helping them?" Kazehana asked.

"So, they can live a life they want. They love one another, so I want to do whatever I can that is in y power to help them! I won't give up! I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" Naruto smiled at her making her blush.

"Why? Why are you helping them?" Kazehana asked.

"As I said, they love one another. They don't want part of this stupid game, I got Sekirei I love too, I won't let them get taken away from me. I will not fight unless I absolutely have to. I will help them escape". Naruto thought of the couple and then the girls he cares for.

Kazehana smiled, "You do what your heart follows". Kazehana smiled, "Wait you're an Ashikabi, don't you want me?" She asked.

Naruto just smiled, "Well it's not my decision, I already got lovely ladies waiting for me back at home. I don't like forcing, it's your life Kazehana. Love who you want to love even if it isn't me, I just hope we don't meet each other next time as enemies. I'd much rather meet up again as friends".

Naruto jumped from the rooftop as he leaped with ease and elegance, well maybe that's how Kazehana saw him leaving. Naruto jumped and made his way back to the Izumo in. He went inside and looked at the map he had laid out. Matsu came downstairs as she looks at the intel she got him. "Matsu I think this would be a good spot for getting them out of this dump. Is there a way for you to get us there under the radar?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm I can hack into their satellite security, but you will have to be fast. I can get your 10 minutes tops". Matsu was a little worried.

"Don't worry! Let's do this tomorrow night! They won't know what hit them! I just hope that we can end this terrible game". Naruto went to this room and grabbed a scroll. He came back as he unsealed the scroll and the items. Naruto threw on a green vest with a white cloak with flames on the bottom. The Kanji on the back it said '4th Hokage' _"Mom, Dad I hope you guys are watching over me. I will help these couple escape if it's the last thing I do". _"Musubi, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, and Matsu. I will need your back up, Tsukiumi will you help us?" Naruto looked at her.

"If shan't abandon and disappoint thy master again, thy will make it up to husband". Tsukiumi smiled.

"Great it's settled, tomorrow night is the night". Naruto smiled.

"You know Naruto, what you're doing is very sweet. I am happy that you're doing this". Miya smiled as she walked up and kissed Naruto. "That's why I love you". Miya asked Naruto's mouth for entrance and Naruto let her. Then Naruto fought back gaining entrance in her mouth.

Naruto turned his head as the other girls were pouting annoyed. Naruto sighed as he had a heated make-out session with everyone. Kusano came walking in upset, "That's not fair, you guys!" Kusano said upset and jealous.

"Uh, Kusano you are a little too young to be doing these type of things". Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto she is just as much of a Sekirei as we are. She may be young and have to wait, but that doesn't mean you can't give her the love she wants". Miya argued, "You can just simply start off by kissing you know, that doesn't hurt".

"Miya she like twelve!" Naruto looked at Miya.

Miya face saddened, "Does Naruto not love Kusano?" She had tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto's face saddened, _"This was going to be hard to get used to". _Naruto picked her up and held Kusano close. "I'm sorry Kusano it's not like that. It's just something I'm not used to, to me it's a little uncomfortable". Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No, I want what everyone else gets". Kusano pushes her lips on Naruto shocking him. "Please, I don't want to be left out. I may be young, but please wait for me".

Naruto sighed as he rubbed her head, "Alright Kusano". Naruto smiled; he will have to get used to this. **(A/N: I am not trying to sound like a pedo, but you need to understand I can't just leave. I will NOT be doing any lemons with her until she is old enough). **

Naruto got up and yawned, "Let's get to bed, we got a big day tomorrow girls". Naruto walked over and picked up Miya and Uzume, "It's your girl's time to sleep next to me". Uzume and Miya giggled as Naruto picked them up and took them to the bedroom. The other girls smiled as they followed Naruto into the room. The girls lay down as Naruto goes to each one, hugs and kisses each one them showing them just how much he cares about them.

Naruto went and laid down in between Miya and Uzume, they held on to Naruto as Naruto had his arms around them. Miya giggled, "You surely been happy with us". Miya looked at Naruto.

"How can I not be happy? I got you lovely ladies to look out for, I got you girls who love me. I will win this game and get to keep you all. I am not letting anyone take you, girls". Naruto kissed Miya and rubbed her belly, "Besides I am going to be a dad in nine months. Something I can't wait for". Naruto smiled.

"You better make sure I get t to be a mother too~!" Uzume cooed as she turned his face to her.  
"I will don't worry; I'm sure you girls would want to be parents". Naruto smiled.

"YOU BET!" They all shouted.

Naruto smiled; he didn't get this type of love back in his old world. He didn't know if anyone really loves him like this. This was his first chance at real love and a family. Naruto wasn't going to let this pass up!

* * *

** Next Day 6:00 pm **

Naruto and the girls were at Namikaze Ramen, Naruto has finished up sealing Shigi and Kuno. He put the scroll in a seal on his forearm. Naruto exhaled as he looked up, "Matsu whats the status on the satellite?" Naruto asked over the mic she gave him earlier.

"We are in the clear I suggest you take out any nearby MBI, so they report in. Try not to kill anyone". Matsu smiled.

"Way ahead of you, Girls only knock MBI out no killing". The girls all nod and prepare as they wore their normal fighting attire.

"Good luck Naruto show them how strong you are!" Miya shouted over the mic.

"You got it, babe!" Naruto smiled.

The group made their way as they ran at high speeds. Many of them shocked to see how fast Naruto could run. They were running at Johnin level speeds. They soon arrived on top of a building, "Matsu your on!"

"Got it!" Matsu hit the hack and took over the giant satellite.

"Go! If the disciplinary squad shows up, you are to alert me right away!" The group dashes off, Naruto and Akitsu going across the bridge, Musubi and Tsukiumi on the left, Uzume, Hikari, and Hibiki on the right.

Naruto and Akitsu took down a few guards silently without any issues. Naruto looks up to see Musubi and Tsukiumi engaged the MBI taking them down easily. Naruto and Akitsu jump to the other side. Naruto unseals the scroll and then unsealed the couple as they wake up. "Alright you guys a free, we are still under the radar".

"Thank you so much!" Kuno placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek, then she and Shigi runoff on the other side.

"I hope you guys live a life of freedom and love, that is what I will do for the rest of us". Naruto smiled.

Akitsu smiled, "Good job Naruto". As she placed a kiss on his lips and Naruto kissed back. Soon there was a loud crash as Naruto saw figures appear by each of the other girls. Then Naruto looked up to see Karasuba land in front of them.

"Sneaky little brats, ugh I will have to kill you for what you did! Prepare yourself!" Karasuba rushed forward.

Naruto went forward, but Akitsu pushed in front of him. "Master! Let me take her down! I know I can!" Akitsu threw small ice daggers at Karasuba.

Karasuba twisted her blade to stab Akitsu in the heart, "I have no time for you! I will kill you, discarded number!" Karasuba's blade was just inches from her heart.

*Clang*

Karasuba saw Naruto appear behind Akitsu blocking her sword with a three-pronged Kunai. Naruto looked up at her with his eyes were red with black slits down the middle. "What the!" Karasuba felt the heavy killing intent leaking out of Naruto.

"Defeating my Sekirei normally is fine! KILLING THEM IS ANOTHER STORY!" Naruto growled with a deep husky tone. All the other girls felt a rush of energy as Naruto was sharing a bit of his strength with them since they are all connected.

"W-What are you?!" Karasuba was shocked.

"Someone who protects what he loves!" Naruto rushes forward slamming his fist into her gut breaking her sword in the process.

"ACK! I-impossible!" Karasuba stuttered as she coughed up spit. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto looks up to find Musubi and Tsukiumi engaged with multiple Sekirei. There were other Ashikabi and Sekirei that teamed up with the Disciplinary Squad. Naruto sees Musubi get sent flying. "Akitsu go help Hikari, Hibiki, and Uzume. Naruto dashes towards Musubi as he sees a group of Sekirei that have Musubi and Tsukiumi pinned.

"No! I won't let them! KURUMA!" Naruto shouted as his body began to glow with a golden light. Naruto shot up into the air as a giant golden fox with a thick black line. The giant fox roared. "Get away from them!" Naruto shouted.  
The other Ashikabi and Sekirei who teamed up looked up in horror to see a giant fox running towards them. "GET AWAY FROM MY SEKIRE!" Naruto shot out clones which slammed into the two Sekirei that were pinning Musubi and Tsukiumi down. Naruto turned off the fox mode and landed in front of them.

Naruto then had nine black orbs appear out of his back while his eyes were black horizontal and black slits were vertical, "You girls alright? I did not expect more Sekirei and Ashikabi to try to get in our way. Why the hell are you helping MBI?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't we are simply trying to take out the competition". The brown-haired kid with brown eyes and an expensive outfit.

"Last warning get out of here". Multiple Naruto's appear holding giant Rasenshuriken.

"That has to be fake an Ashikabi can't". Naruto threw them, but they all averted their attack and went up and straight down into the wall causing a giant explosion making them all shake in their boots.

"Last warning get out of here". Naruto looked at Tsukiumi and Musubi looking at him in shock. Naruto turns away he places his right on them and heals them instantly.

Naruto sighs in relief as he hugs them close, "I am glad you girls are safe, I didn't think you would have been teamed up on like that". Naruto picks them up and senses Hikari's seal on her shoulder.

Naruto appeared next to them as he found Karasuba and Haihane defeated in front of them. Naruto sets down Musubi and Tsukiumi as find Uzume saying her incantation disabling the enemy Sekirei. Haihane laid there discouraged and defeated. Naruto kneeled down, "Let's take her with us, I don't want MBI to take her".

"Naruto she was the enemy!" Tsukiumi shouted.

"Not anymore, she needs to decide what she wants". Naruto picked her up. "Let's go home". Naruto grabs all the girls and disappears back to the Izumo Inn.

Naruto arrives back home with everyone in hand, "Good job Naruto I am so proud of you". Miya giggled as Matsu smiled, "Good job Naruto".

"Thanks, girls". Naruto smiled as Kusano came running up jumping into Naruto's other arm.

Naruto set down Haihane as she was sitting on the couch, "Why…why did you help me… I lost now… yet you save me". Haihane looked down. She also seemed to care that she lost her Ashikabi.

"What do you want to do? I didn't want MBI taking you away. Naruto began to heal her wounds.

"I-I don't know… our Ashikabi never did too much of anything for us… he never did care for us unlike you do for your Sekirei". Haihane looked at Naruto.

"That's a shame, well if there is anything you want to let me know. If you want you could work for me and earn your pay? I'm sure there is room for you here". Naruto smiles.

"Yes, it is great for you to stay here". Miya smiled.

"That reminds me, Miya". Naruto hands her the rent.

"Oh, well you know where this is going towards". Miya smiled.

"Oh yeah". Naruto smiled as Miya walked up and hugged him.

"Huh? You two married or something?" Haihane asked.

Miya looked at her, "Kinda in a way, he and I are going to be parents".  
"Wait you two?" Haihane was shocked.

"I love Naruto very much; he has been a new stone I turned over". Miya cupped Naruto's cheeks.

"What about you girls?" Haihane looked at the other girls.

"We plan on being a family when we take down MBI and the Professor". Naruto looked at Haihane, "I hate that jerkwad for what he did to you Sekirei, you guys should be able to choose who you love forever". Uzume walked up and kissed Naruto while Hibiki and Hikari wait their turn.  
Haihane looked envious, "Naruto you seem like an honest and genuine person I am sorry for the trouble I caused you".

Naruto walked up to her and smiled, "Well, how about a second chance then". Off in the corner stood a woman wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. The woman stared at Naruto surprised how forgiving and kind the boy was.

Naruto walked up and placed his hand on her seal from her neck. Her seal began to glow as it formed wings and the wings went back inside of the seal. Naruto reinforced the seal making it hard for someone to remove it, "There your Sekirei seal has been remade now you can go out and find your real Ashikabi". Naruto rubbed her head, "Also wear something that makes you look cuter. Makes you look dark and emo". Naruto looked at her seriously.

"Wait you did what to my seal?" Haihane asked.

"Hmmm? I just reset your seal, the seal on your neck is really easy to redo if you're a Fūinjutsu master". Naruto smiled.

Haihane jumped and pushed Naruto down, "Could an Ashikabi like you love an enemy? A person who tried to take your Sekirei away from you?"

Naruto smiled, "Your no enemy anymore? Besides if I were to leave you, I'm sure your friends Benitsubasa and Karasuba would want revenge for hurting their friend. If I die my friends would want revenge then the cycle of hatred would start all over again".

Kazehana and Miya look into Naruto's eyes, they could see the war that Naruto went through. Naruto had the eyes that see the carnage of war, eyes that had seen death and destruction. Naruto had the mentality to ever allow that to happened to this world. "Wait you know there are plenty of other Ashikabi out there and other men".

"No, it has to be you. You saved me and gave me a second chance". Haihane leaned down and kissed Naruto. Her blue wings sprouted from her back re-winging her.

* * *

** MBI Headquarters **

Sirens in the building were blaring again, "He did it again! He re-winged a Sekirei number 104!" Sahashi Takami came running up to Minaka.

"Dammit! Again! This is going to cause serious trouble, that means if any Sekirei that we don't capture he can help them re-wing and make their way back to their previous Ashikabi". Minaka looked Takami.

"I also scanned the seal on their necks, its something out of this world. We cannot touch it, access it. It's like those fingerprints on your phone. That is the only way I can describe it". Takami

"Dammit what do we do about this, he beat Benitsubasa and sent her flying from 5 miles away. She recovered, but she was out cold. He can transform into other people and we wouldn't even know it!" Minaka was worried about the Sekirei plan. "He also was able to get Kuno and her Ashikabi Shiki making them appear from a scroll? How do we counter him!"

"Maybe this Sekirei plan making them fight was a bad idea". Takumi also really hated the idea.

"Hmmm, let's pay him a visit, we need to put this brat in his place". Minaka smiled.

"Minaka you might want to look at this". Takumi pulled up a video from an MBI camera.

Minaka watched as he saw Naruto transformed into a giant fox making the Sekirei who was going to defeat Musubi and Tsukiumi. He shot out two clones that took them down. He made these black orbs and his eyes changed. He made more clones that had were holding giant spinning and glowing spheres. He threw them as they went up and crashed into the water making a giant vortex that made the water separate. "My god, who the hell is this Naruto Namikzae?"

"Someone not to be trifled with". Takumi looked serious at Minaka.

"Do you think I should I should shut it down?" Minaka asked.

* * *

** Izumo Inn **

Naruto sat up as Haihane stayed on his lap kissing him, "Haihane you". Naruto looked at her shocked.

"Shut up, don't tell me I made the wrong choice. I think I want to be part of you; I want to be with you". Haihane smiled as she looked at Naruto.

"You know you actually do look cute when you smile". Naruto smiled.

"Perfect another one to the harem~!" Uzume announced.

Miya sighed as Naruto had another Sekirei… he is just too nice, "What do you think of him Kazehana?"

Kazehana blushed as she looked at Naruto, "He seems like an interesting boy. You know he wanted to protect me earlier, that's something I want from a man. You better watch out Miya I might just want him".

"Then go for him, he is one monster when it comes to the bed even all of us can't contain him". Miya smiled.

"Are you suggesting I should sleep your new husband?" Kazehana looked at Miya shocked.

"We are". Miya pointed to everyone, "Everyone has their own ways of showing their love. Right now I am the only one who is like officially with him". Miya felt her stomach smiling.  
"Miya your!" Kazehana eyes widen.

"Yeah, my last husband passed early. Naruto is giving me something I didn't get a chance with y previous husband. He considers me still young". Miya smiled.

"Miya Asuma you are still 29 what do you mean still young!" Kazehana looked at Miya.

"I know it just makes me feel old". Miya smiled.

"Miya what have I told you about calling yourself old? You're young to me in my eyes". Naruto walked over hugging her close and kissing her neck. This made her giggled and laugh.

Kazehana looked how happy Miya, that was something she wanted. She wanted to find a man like that, "Oh her I remember you Kazehana! Glad to see you alright!"

"Well, thanks to you I was able to get away". Kazehana giggled.

"Well have you found your Ashikabi yet? I want t make sure when you do that we're friends". Naruto smiled.

"No, I haven't found one yet. I am thinking I already found mine". Kazehana smiled.

"Who?" Naruto looked at her confused when he had his arms wrapped around Miya.

"You really are dense aren't you?" Miya looked up at Naruto with a stupid look.

"What?" Naruto looked down confused.

Everyone else in the room deadpanned as the look at Naruto. "Wait?... is it me!?" Naruto said shocked.

"Naruto even knew that she meant you!" Kusano looked at Naruto.

"Wait I already have a lot! Second, aren't you guys upset that I have so many Sekirei?" Naruto responded.

"Miya said she didn't care the rest didn't care; I think I like you… when you protect me back there… granted I could have protected myself you still went to protect me". Kazehana walked up to Naruto and cupped her hands on his cheeks.

"I only did what any other guy would do". Naruto looked at her.

"Well maybe, but you were there. Plus, on the upside, you are a really good-looking guy~!" Kazehana placed her lips on Naruto's lips making her wings sprout.

When they pulled apart Naruto watched as he pulled away from the busty beauty. Kazehana smiled, she grabbed his head and pulled him into her chest, "Do you like it my dear Ashikabi!"

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Tsukiumi came walked up, "If thou husband wants to feel my breast than thou can feel!" Tsukiumi pulled Naruto into her chest.

"MY TURN!" Uzume did the same.

"I-I NEED AI!" Naruto was cut off.

"ME TOO!" Musubi pulled him in.

"SAME!" Matsu did the same as she kissed Naruto afterward.

"Don't forget about us!" Hikari and Hibiki pulled his face into their breasts.  
"Master me too!" Akitsu did the same as Naruto face was turning blue.

"Same here!" Haihane did the same pulling Naruto in.

Kusano looked at herself and pushed her shirt flat. There was that puff of smoke sound 'Poof', "No fair… boob monsters".

**A/N: I bet no one saw Haihane joining! Then I bet many didn't see Kazehana joining so soon. Honestly, I couldn't come up with a good scenario when for Naruto to save her. I guess it was the best way for it to happen. I bet I can come up with something. Things will start to take a different turn from the canon show. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	11. Naruto's Dilemma

Naruto's Dilemma

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the super long wait. :/ I will try to post more, but I do have other projects I want to work on before I work on others. Anyways I thought about ending it soon, maybe in the next five or so chapters. However, if you guys were willing to allow me to do a few extra chapters after the five. I want to make it where Naruto and the girls are picked up by Kami. Say Kami is allowing him to go back to his old world for a day. I think I got scenarios to make the leaf different from the original show. I got idea about how to make this story a bit longer. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Anyways! Enjoy the chapter! **

It has been roughly a week since Kazehana and Haihane have joined Naruto's harem. Everyone was really happy as the Izumo Inn got a well-deserved and needed upgrade. Naruto used his clones and the money he made. He used his clones to make the Izumo Inn one story higher and built a basement for all of them. A furnished theatre, pool table, packman gaming machine, and a small kitchen with a full bathroom. Naruto redid the master by combining all the rooms into a giant master. Naruto bought a massive bed that allowed him to have all the girls sleep in the bed together.

Where did Naruto get all the money? One would ask how he got so much in such a short amount of time. Well… recently there has been a country-wide tournament for Japan. Well, you see Naruto and the girls excluding Miya entered. Well… you can guess how things went. Naruto won the title as champion as he defeated the last winner. His name was Hercule Satan, strange name. He knew martial arts, but he was pretty weak. Anyways, Naruto beat him just by flicking his finger at the guy sending him flying.

So, Naruto and the girls also have prepared a nursery as there were about eight months. Still a while away, but better now than late am I right? Naruto also has been busy keeping the girls busy per say. Their nightly activities including a lot of screaming, moaning, bed squeaking, and grunts. One would wonder what goes on behind the doors of the Izumo Inn. Of course, Naruto always places silencing seals and privacy seals.

Lmao

* * *

** MBI Headquarters **

Minaka growled as he decided to take the first move. Takedown Naruto and his Sekirei, separate them. He knew how strong Naruto was… actually, he didn't, but you guys know what I mean. Minaka gathered all the men he could get, funded stronger tanks, guns, and also taser weapons to stun. He was making sure to have tranquilizers and many other weapons on the ready. The main mission was to capture and retrieve Naruto and his Sekirei. Study Naruto's body, and study the strange seals on his Sekirei. Then to do more testing on the future kid that Miya was going to have. Minaka wants to prevent anything like this from ever happening again.

Takami came walking in, "Minaka are you sure this is a good idea? I mean like he can summon a giant golden fox! We don't know what his true abilities are! We could be endangering people's lives!"

"NO! I will take out Naruto! He has destroyed what I wanted to create! He messed this plan up! I will have to realter their seals. If not, I will discard them and continue like we were supposed to!" Minaka let out multiple maniacal laughs.

Takami sighed, "Good luck then professor, I got a daughter to protect. I am not risking her life over this. You know she is part of this. I am just glad my son Minato didn't get stuck in this. I am glad he actually got into the damn college". Takami had info of her daughter with her Sekirei. She downloaded it to a USB and walked out undetected.

Minaka scoffed, "FINE! BE THAT WAY! Stupid bitch didn't do jack shit for me anyways!" Minaka returned to his army that he was creating. "JAPANESE ENGINEERING IS THE BEST IN ZE WORLD!" **(If you get the reference state it in the review!)**

* * *

** Back with Naruto **

Naruto went out to do some grocery shopping while the girls relaxed and cleaned up the house. Naruto went out as he walked down the sidewalks. He was walking while a white-haired woman walked up to him. She stared him dead in the eyes, "Your Naruto Namikaze right?"

"Yeah… what do you need?" Naruto asked.

The woman sighed, "Come with me… we need to talk about the Sekirei Plan and it's downfall".

Naruto eyes narrowed, "I'm listening". Naruto began to follow her into a coffee shop. Naruto made a clone to rush back to the house to tell the girls.

Naruto went into the Uzumaki coffee shop as he sat down. A girl who was eighteen with red hair, violet eyes, with a slim and curvy body came walking up. She smiled, "Naruto! Is that you!" The girl smiled.

Naruto turned his head, "Oh! Kushina! Nice to see you here!" Naruto gave her a foxy grin. She definitely looks like his mother actually, like a reincarnation.

Kushina looked at the woman, "Naruto who is she?" Kushina asked.

Naruto smiled, "This lady and I are talking about my ramen business".

"YOU'RE NOT SELLING IT ARE YOU!" Kushina pushed her face near his face.

Naruto deadpanned along with Takami, "Uhhh, no not really there is no need to. We're talking about expansion on my restaurant".

Kushina blushed in embarrassment, "Oh… I'm sorry! Dattebane!" Kushina blushed rubbing the back of her neck.

Kushina took their order and went to the back counter. The mom was smiling and giggling watching her daughter interacting with the Namikaze. Naruto smiled, _"Dattebane? My mom said that since I say Dattebayo". _

Takami started talking, "Naruto I want you to watch out for my girl… her name is Yukari! Sahashi Yukari. I ask you this since you might end up fighting her. I want you to take down Minaka. I have blueprints of the MBI tower I stole. You can stop him from leaving and take him down".

Naruto nodded his head, "This damn game can be over. Where can I sign up".

Takami smiled, "Thanks Naruto, you think we can talk to your other Sekirei too? I also need to warn you about".

Like that Naruto shot up from his seat. His clone dispersed and the memories came back, however, he failed to deliver the message. When he got there were tons of MBI guards with other Sekirei and Ashikabi with Karasuba and Benitsubasa. They had dropped smoke bombs on the house causing it to fill with sleepy Gas. Then they shot his Sekirei with tranquilizers to knock them out. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, anger, rage, and guilt.

Naruto knocked his chair over in the process as Kushina and the parents looked at Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth, his eyes shifted to red with black slits in the middle. He was going to rip Minaka in half, "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! IF ANYONE HURTS MY FAMILY! I SWEAR! YOU BETTER HIDE MINAKA! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! I SWAER I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN DATTEBAYO!" Naruto ran out the door leaving Takami and the others to stare. Kushina and the family stared where Naruto's last position was.

Mito looked at her husband, "HASHIRAMA! I SWEAR! IF YOU HAD AN AFFAIR I AM DROPPING YOUR ASS!" Mito held a knife in her hand.

"MITO CLAM DOWN! I DIDN'T!" Hishirama screamed for his life.

Kushina was shocked, confused, and happy. Possible relative? If he is she can't date him, that also means her dad had an affair. She knew her mother wouldn't due to her loving this family. Then again, they know that previous family members practiced incest with their cousins. Then the song 'Sweet Home Alabama' began playing making Kushina blush while scratching her head.

Then her brother Ninato shouted, "THIS MUST HAVE BEEN THE WORK OF AN ENEMY STAND!"

"Shut up you weeb". Kushina punches him in the face sending him flying.

**A/N: I know it's short! However! I wanna build up the drama! If you got any possibilities I have brought tell me in the review! Depending on what scenarios you guys give me, will determine the ending! Just like in Red Dead Redemption or Fallout 4 or the previous Fallout games! Well, I hoped you guys enjoy! I will update this story when I can! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	12. MBI Beat Down

MBI Beat Down

**Alright, how do I put it… okay, so I read the review by the flame guy or whatever. First of all, I do this for my pure enjoyment for myself as well. Anyways I typically don't do lemons this fast or anything. I did it due to it being relatively short anime. Besides, I never will be a good writer or anything. Just for your information, I suck at grammar. If you read my other stories, I suck at it. I always will, I will always try to get better. The way I write and speak is different. I try my best to be a better writer. When I do mess up well I don't mean it. Also, I don't have a beta I have been looking for one for a very long time. I still haven't found one soooo back off my case on that. I will never have perfect grammar. Why do you think I go back to read about these stories. When I can get the money too, I will go ahead and get Grammarly that has the paying part for it. I know I am not good at grammar, but I try my best. I'm not an English major I'm a Bio major. **

Naruto ran towards the MBI building as he made his way towards the entrance. He saw men with guns and tanks waiting for him. He wasn't going to have any of it, he was going to finish this Sekirei plan now and for good. He made his way over buildings as night began to befall the city. Naruto tied his headband on as he walked began to jog across the building. He had a couple of building to leap from as he jogged. He jumped as he leaped up over the building.

He ran towards the building as he jumped up for the final time. He sent chakra to his feet as he jumped. He landed on the next building and then ran towards the MBI headquarters. He jumped and sent more chakra to cushion his fall. He landed as the MBI men aimed their guns, rockets, and tanks at Naruto. Naruto was angry as he spoke, "The girls! Where are they! I want my friends back! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!" Naruto held his three-pronged kunai to his mouth. He threw a white jacket with red flames on the bottom. There was a Kanji for 'Fourth Hokage'.

"Men! Open fire!" Naruto began to run towards them as they shot at Naruto. Naruto was moving at speeds that they couldn't keep up with. Naruto ran around as he chopped the back of their necks. He ran up to a tank and punches a hole through it. Naruto ran around and dodged attacks. Naruto crossed his fingers as an army of Narutos appear as they charge the MBI men.

Naruto zips past them as he gets inside as he looks around. Then he senses for their Sekirei seals giving out their chakra signatures. Naruto found them as he Hiraishin straight to them. He appeared in a locked up jail next to Miya. Miya stood up, "Naruto! You're finally here!" Miya hugged Naruto. Musubi along with the others were locked up.

"You guys unable to break free?" Naruto asked.

"No, these cells are designed to subdue Sekirei's abilities. So, no we can't do anything". Miya said annoyed.

"How is our kid looking?" Naruto felt her stomach as she let a small giggle out.

"The baby is fine, I'm just worried. Seemed like they wanted to find out how you were able to wing me". Miya said a bit nervous.

"Well, I will get you out of here". Naruto went towards the glass doors.

Minaka let an evil laugh as he came walking up, "You fool! I knew about your teleportation ability! I made sure that you teleported into a cell! Now you're stuck! Boy, you're in for a world of hurt! These cells are designed to subdue Sekirei's abilities! I for one think you're a long lost Sekirei. Maybe a place from close origin! That's why I figured you must be an evolved version of Sekirei!" Minaka laughed, "Now I will teach you a lesson when you mess with MBI!". Minaka had guards next to him.

"You know I am going to make you eat your words. I am Naruto Namikaze, I am not a Sekirei I have been human since the day I was born. Since you saw my fox transformation. I am not a Sekirei if you would think for a second". Naruto looked at Minaka.

"Ohoho! Good luck! The glass withstand bombs, shotguns, guns, grenades, just about anything! Unless you got something stronger? Your fox form will not be able to work in there. Unless you want to risk hurting your Sekirei". Minaka laughed.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson red with black slits down the middle, "I don't need to be a giant fox to win. I already did". Naruto's body was shrouded by a light layer of red chakra as ears on his head with one tail sticking out of his behind. He walked up to the door and punched it once.

It didn't crack or even chip the men who with Minaka let a giggle out. Naruto was nothing, so the men didn't have anything to fear, "AHAHHAH You fool! What did I". The glass cracked as it traveled across the window. From inside where Naruto was looking at Minaka, the crack in the glass ran over Minaka's face. Minaka was shocked and possibly scared for the first time in his life.

Then more cracks formed as cracks everywhere formed on the glass. The entire window shattered as it was eaten up by a red chakra. Naruto stepped through rotating his shoulders, "Minaka shut down this damn Sekirei game, shut down MBI! NOW! Otherwise, I will take this building down myself". Naruto walked over as the guards began shooting at Naruto. The cloak caught the bullets as the chakra ate away the bullets.

Naruto appeared behind the guards knocking them out. Naruto walked up as his chakra cloak disappeared. Naruto's eye returned to normal, "I want you to do what I said! LEAVE! NEVER RETURN!" Naruto stared at Minaka.

Minaka scowled, "You ruined everything! The Sekirei plan! It was going so well! You came in and ruined it! Re-winging Sekirei when they aren't supposed to!"

"No one gives damn about your plan! Your game? Who gives you the right to play with people's lives! Your nothing but a puppet master making people do what you want! I am going to end this! Either you leave or I will beat you so bad, that you won't be able to move!" Naruto looked at him with seriousness.

Minaka scowled as he brought a gun up and shot it at Naruto. Naruto flicked his head backward. Miya shouted, "NARUTO NO!" Miya was scared.

Naruto brought his head back as his teeth were sharpened, his eyes were crimson with black slits down the middle. The smoke was coming from Naruto's mouth as the bullet was caught between his teeth. Naruto closed his mouth shattering the bullet into pieces. Naruto punched him across the face and dropped him, "I got a better way for you to go". Naruto walked over as he let the girls out one by one.

Minaka slowly woke up as he was tied to a chair. Naruto sat in front of him on a chair as well, "Alright Albert Einstein wanna be, its time for you to pay. Well… not me others want you to pay. So, I say they get their paycheck. Then I get also get to work as well. Dismantling your building should be a breeze". Naruto got up from his seat.

"Wait what about the other Sekirei? The other Ashikabi?" Minaka asked.

"Oh, those guys? They were a little too easy to beat. Also, I made sure that they go to be with their real Ashikabis". Naruto stood up dusting himself off, "Anyways my time is done here, they want their paycheck from you". Naruto left the room which was a spare room back at Izumo Inn.

Soon Naruto's Sekirei walked in, "Well, well, well now isn't it Minaka or should I say, professor". Miya came walking in with Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana, Akitsu, Haihane, Hibiki, Hikari, and Uzume.

Naruto walked out as he ran into Musubi, "Naruto you going over to destroy MBI building?"

"Yes I am, did you want to join me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure! I could use a workout!" Musubi smiled.

Soon Karasuba came walking in, "Naruto you on your way to destroy the MBI building?" Karasuba had a tint of pink on her face.

"Yeah I am, wanna come with how I do it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do". Karasuba walked with Naruto and Musubi.

Benitsubasa was sitting in the Izumo inn on the couch sighing. Her Ashikabi Natsuo Ichinomi left her and Karasuba. Ichinomi only did what Minaka was asking him to do, he never really cared for either of them. He was only there to be part of the game. Ichinomi was being paid to be their Ashikabi. Benitsubasa was heartbroken along with Karasuba.

Naruto ran towards the MBI building along with Musubi and Karasuba following suit. Naruto arrived by the building with Karasuba shocked how well Naruto could run. I mean he was fast, but she was surprised how fast he was. Naruto was able to beat her quickly, Naruto was very serious and so he took her down fast. After Musubi and the others remove their wings. Their Ashikabi did nothing to try to save them. Naruto… Naruto… he gave them a second chance. Minaka would have had them taken away to who knows where. Naruto fixed their seal and deiced to let them do what they want. To live a life they wanted to live. Benitsubasa was still unclear about her future.

Karasuba was clueless too, she never fully thought of a life she wanted. She always thought that she just had to fight to get stronger. To fight the strongest person she could meet, to be the strongest. Here Naruto comes along and beats her, takes MBI down along with Minaka. Karasuba still doesn't even know what she wants to do.

Naruto arrived at MBI headquarters. He pulls a giant scroll out as he writes some seals on it. He then rights seals on the side of the building. He bites his thumb as he pushes chakra into the seals. The building is sucked and pulled into the scroll. Musubi and Karasuba were shocked at Naruto's ability with sealing things. Naruto picked the scroll up as he sighed, he took a match and lit it on fire and threw it on the ground. "This Sekirei plan… it no more. It's time for a new chapter in this life".

Musubi wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "We did it Naruto! Now we can be together forever! That means I can be a mother like Miya!"

"Well I guess you can if you are ready for is Musubi". Naruto blushed as Karasuba was shocked. Miya was going to be a mom? Being a mom never ran across her mind before.

**A/N: Like I said it was going to be short. I will be ending it soon so I can work on new stories. I plan on doing a big one after this while trying to make it a better longer, not as fast story. I will do a better job for Infinite Fox. I will do a better job and I promise to do better. I will do what I can, to make it more interesting. If you guys want let's start getting names out for children. I will be ending this story next chapter. I'm am kinda just done with this story at this point. There isn't anything more I can do. Sooo names for all the Sekirei. I will give descriptions later, also if I do, do Kusano. I am doing a time skip for her like what 14 16 years? I'm pretty sure she is 14 or 12 idk. Anyways! Put them in the reviews! See ya TitanFall007 OUT! **


	13. Living Legacy

Living Legacy

**Hello! I am back with the last chapter. So, I hope you all agree that this story is coming to an end. So, I won't waste your time, without further ado let the chapter commence. **

It has been weeks since Naruto has taken MBI out of the picture. Minaka was arrested for the abuse of locking up other people without proper authority. Sekirei were no given regular and the same rights as humans. However, no one ever knew who was a Sekirei or human. Many Sekirei went into hiding or, they stayed silent. Naruto has only just begun to expand in the new world. He decided with Miya and the other girls that they were going to leave a mark in this world. A mark they shall leave.

Naruto waited as the Uzumaki family were invited over for the day. Naruto wanted to explain why he said he was an Uzumaki which confused the Uzumaki family. They walked in with the entire redhead family. Hashirama and Mito the parents, Ninato the second born, and Kushina the firstborn. Kushina was only older than Ninato by a few minutes. They walked in with confused looks on their faces.

Then the girls came walking out shocking all of the Uzumaki. Kushina thought that Naruto was a humble man, "WHAT WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY WOMEN WITH YOU! Y-YOU PERV! WOMANIZER!"

"Calm down". Miya came walking in with the lump on her belly.

"We all love Naruto equally, as well all decided to share Naruto. He is out dear Ashikabi, and we are his Sekirei. We all plan on becoming mothers ourselves". Musubi sat next to Naruto cuddling his arm.

Kushina was blushing, she understood that some families had it where males had more than one wife. "Okay then, explain to us on how you're an Uzumaki". Mito asked as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. My father was Minato Namikaze the Yodaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki as she was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. She also is known as the "Red Habanero of the Leaf, or the Red Death of the Leaf". Naruto went on.

Their eyes widen, "Wait… you mean Naruto. Naruto as in the boy from the history books?" Mito was shocked.

"Yes, the very". Naruto sighed.

"Y-You should be dead! He was like alive little after the warning states period!" Kushina shouted.

"Yeah, I know that. Somehow I was sent here when I didn't mean to ends up here. However, I am pretty sure I came from the past. Now I am here and there is no going back". Naruto sighed.

"Wait how are we here then?" Mito asked.

Naruto thought about it, "Well Sasuke use to have this girl named Karin Uzumaki on his team. However, I don't know if she ever married and had children. Then a distant relative of mine was Meri Terumi after she got married. Before she was Mei Uzumaki so it is possible for her that she had children".

"I see, so we're from the same clan, just not the same family". Mito realized.

Kushina was blushing, as she got up and walked up to Naruto and stared into his eyes, "Do you like ramen?" She asked.

Naruto gave her a dumb look, "Ramen? I LOVE RAMEN!" Naruto smiled.

"RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" They both shouted with Mito and Hashirama were shocked.

Ninato was sitting on the side, "Yare Yare Daze". **(A/N: put it in the review if you get it!) **

Mito said, "Kushina I approve".

"Wait what". Naruto looked at them.

Kushina's eyes widen in excitement, "Naruto! I wanna go out with you! I wanna be your girlfriend too Dattebane!"

"Y-your guys still use verb tics". Naruto looked at them.

"Yeah it's just me and my mom most of the time, but that it". Kushina looked back at her mom.  
"Well… I uhhh". Naruto looked back at Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Miya, Musubi, and everyone else was in the room.

Miya giggled, "Just sounds like more children so spoil…. However, I don't think we can fit everyone".

Naruto smiled, "I got an idea! Maybe we should be the world's next superpower!" Naruto smiled, "We'll base out operations around Ramen first, then trades between the Uchiha. Then the rest of the world. I was thinking of also revealing only one thing to this world. Our specialty in sealing, I think we can make a lot of money with this". Naruto smiled.

"Sealing?" Kushina looked at Naruto.

"Like this". Naruto bit his thumb over a bunch of seals on his arm. Out popped a bunch of small black boxes, "I guess now is better than never". Naruto smiling looking back at the other girls. It was what he has been saving up for a long time. Inside of each box was a specially altered and made a ring for each of his girls. Of course, one for Karatsuba and Benitsubasa will come later. They still have to chose what they want to do.

* * *

** Time Skip 7 Years **

Naruto was standing at the height of 6'1 as he was sitting at his desk. He was now twenty-five years old, his hair has grown out. He looked like a miniature version of Minato. He was in the building of Uzumaki and Seals Inc. Naruto's revolutionary advancement in seals has become a big hit. Naruto had altered the seals that were mass-produced made it easy for people. Storing things made easy, all they need was some of their blood. The seals did not require chakra as Naruto altered the seals. Not too far from the building was their mansion where Naruto's family was staying.

Kushina came walking as she was 5'10 with a curvaceous figure. She had a set of double Ds as she came in with paperwork. She was also making sure to take it easy as she was due in the next month or so. While Naruto left a clone to continue his paperwork. He decided to call it a night, he had his clone finish up a couple of sheets of paper. The workload was easier to handle, he wondered why Jiji had such a hard time. "Common take it easy Kushina". Naruto rubbed her belly as they made their way down the elevator.

"I know Naruto, but I can handle myself". Kushina rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto did some blood testing the past day and found out that the Uzumaki he is with. They are descendants of Karin Uzumaki and Mei Terumi. Their children's children came together to produce today's Uzumaki. Karin's children had traces of Uchiha blood along with Yamanaka, Sarutobi, and Hyuga. Somewhere down the line those clan's children got together and had kids. Then eventually the Uzumaki found one another sticking their bloodlines close. The DNA that they had was Uzumaki blood with 75% Uzumaki and the other 25% other.

Naruto and Kushina got into their limo as they were driven home. Naruto got out with Kushina, "Jarvis thanks for the lift". Naruto smiled.

"Not a problem Mr. Uzumaki". The driver smiled.

"Like I said before Jarvis, just call me Naruto". Naruto smiled. Naruto was not just the manager of a multibillion-dollar company. He was also one of the most influential and powerful man in the world. Many assassinations have been an attempt on his family. Every attacker was taken down by him and him alone. Many people tried to kidnap and hold his children for ransom. Naruto would take them down every time. Naruto gained such a reputation that he ended up the leader of Japan as also the superintendent at the school district his kids go to. The school system was personally built by him. The school district was the Shinobi Alliance, the schools were divided into five schools. Cloud, Leaf, Rock, Mist, and Sand.

Regardless of everything, Naruto was a father and husband first, then the leader of the country and his company. Naruto walked in as his wives greeted him at the entrance. He had butlers and maids greeting him too. Then his kids came running in, he had five in total that came running in. One was a girl with purple hair with sky blue eyes. She was the oldest out of all the kids. Her name was Melinda. She was the child of Miya and Naruto, their firstborn. She was six years old.

The next two came running in as they were a year younger than Melinda. The boy had sky blue eyes and brown hair was wild and spiky. He had two whisker marks on his face. His name was Minato respectfully after his father. Then his brother was there too as he had bright yellow hair with brown eyes. His name was Tobirama. They were both five years old with Tobirama being only a few minutes late than Minato. They both were the sons of Musubi.

The next set of kids came running int as well. One had wild spiky silver hair with sky blue eyes with one whisker mark on each side of his face. His name was Jiraiya as he was five years old. He was the son of Haihane. Then Jiraiya's little sister came running in she was a few minutes older than Jiraiya. She had silver eyes with long smooth and beautiful blonde hair with two whisker marks on each side of her face. Her name was Konan as she was the daughter of Haihane too.

The other kids who were five were the twin daughters of Hibiki. They both had purple like hair with sky blue eyes with each of them having three whisker marks on each side of their faces. Their only distinct difference were hairstyles. Hinata liked her hair up in ponytails while Hanabi liked having pigtails. The twin daughters of Hikari both had bright blonde hair with two whisker marks on each side of their face. They had dark brown eyes that sparkle like gemstones. Their difference was that Tsunade liked having a singular ponytail and laid on the mid part of her back. Then Haku liked pigtails like Hanabi.

Then Naruto's one kid who was three years old came running in. The daughter of Uzume had brown hair and sky blue eyes. Unlike her other siblings, she did not sport any whisker marks on her face. Her face was round and smooth like Naruto's mom's face. Her name was Kasumi.

Naruto looked at some of the maids as they held Kushina's and Naruto's firstborn. His name was Hashirama after Kushina's dad. He had wild spiky blonde hair with violet orbs and three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was roughly 10 months old while Kushina had their little sister Karin due in two months.

Kusano was now 19 years old as she grew up to be quite the girl. She had her original long blonde hair, she had green eyes and voluptuous body when she got older. Many could hardly even recognize Kusano since she was so much older. She was already two months pregnant with her first child with Naruto. She was turning twenty in about a week.

Homura was also one of Naruto's wives. **(A/N: I am sure I stated this before I am not dealing with him transforming into a female as he starts off as a male. I don't have any problem with trans, but I find it confusing to think of Homura in his scenario. So for sake of the plot, Homura has always been a girl). **She was four months pregnant with their baby as well.

Then Matsu came walking up as she hugged Naruto. She was nine months pregnant for the first time too. Naruto looked to his right to find Kazehana holding their newborn as he was only been one month old. His name was Sasuke in honor of Naruto's best friend. He had dark hair with two whisker marks on his cheeks. He had sky blue eyes.

Then Tsukiumi held their one-year boy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He didn't sport any whisker marks, he looked exactly just like Minato. Even more so than Naruto. Naruto and Tsukiumi decided to name him Hiruzen. Karasuba and Benitsubasa were both three months pregnant themselves. They both went at it with Naruto together, well you can guess he knocked them up first go around.

Then last but not least was Akitsu as she was eight months pregnant and holding Naruto's child. The girl had light brown hair with violet eyes. The girl had two whisker marks on her face. She was a year old, her name was Shizune.

Naruto had a very large and happy family. He was successful and wealthy, he wasn't Hokage. However, being a leader of the country is the next best option. Naruto loved his life, he was leaving a mark in the world. He had everything he could ever hope for. Everything was perfect, he had kids to love. Women who loved him back, everything ended well for the blonde hero.

**A/N: Alright! That is a wrap for this story. I am done and putting this away. If someone wants to continue it, then be my guest. PM me and I will send you my fanfiction email. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	14. Gohan or Goten?

**Okay so not anytime soon. However, eventually would you guys like a Dragon Ball and Sekirei crossover? I think I would do it with Gohan or Goten? Let me know what you guys think! TitanFall007 OUT! **


End file.
